Hidden Behind Angels White Wings
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: Whatever Castiel did was terrible, and that leads his father into making a drastic choice in sending him to a boarding school for troubled youth, where he meets one particular bad boy Dean Winchester. Highschool AU Destiel *Rating Change* now M
1. It's Come to This

_Hey Everyone,_

_I'm back... did you miss me? Here is my new story i have been working on for months and have gotten nowhere...ugh. So please tell me what you think and if you would like me to continue. I'm not positive where i want this story to go at the moment, but i have a few ideas. And yes its once again an AU...i swear thats the only thing i can write...ugh...oh wait another story i'm writing isn't an AU...oh snap. Anyways i'm sorry for being gone for so long...it was just first summer quarter had me busy, then i went on an amazing vacation, and now once again i'm back in school for fall quarter. _

_In this story i'm putting in some of the amazing writing ideas i learned from my summer writing class, can you tell my style changed some? So, anyways, you all know what i want to ask you...please Read, Review and of course enjoy. _

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>Castiel glared down at his hands that rested in his lap as he sat stiffly in the strait back chair. He couldn't see his father glaring at him, but he could definitely feel it and it made him shift nervously in his chair. He could hear his father pacing around his study. To Castiel the study had always had somewhat of a warm feeling shrouding it with its caramel color walls and dark cherry wood paneling, but now at that current moment it was the coldest place he had ever been.<p>

"Castiel, you do realize that you have left me no other choice?" His father barked and Castiel just nodded his head up and down, not daring to look up into his father in the eyes.

A long moment passed and Castiel determined that it was now his turn to speak "I'm sorry father." He pleaded as he finally looked up; his sapphire eyes connected with his father's who were cold, dark and emotionless. Castiel felt cold chill run down his spine before he looked away unable to hold his father's scrutinizing gaze any longer.

"Do you honestly believe that saying your sorry is enough Castiel? You can't play god, not now, not ever!" Castiel's father snarled as he reached down and gripped Castiel's chin. Castiel flinched as he nodded his head up and down slowly once again as his father looked him straight in the eyes. Castiel swallowed a hallow breath as he struggled against his father's grip too look away and hide his unease he felt under his father's gaze once again.

"I didn't think it would turn out that way." Castiel pleaded again as his father released his chin and his father shook head in disappointment.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't mean it! You seriously hurt people Castiel! Can you live with that? I don't believe for one minute that you understand just exactly what it is you have done. I'm sorry Castiel, but this was the last straw. I just can't deal with you anymore. So I have arranged for you to go to boarding school since you have left me no other options. I just don't trust you and after this incident, I don't see why I should."

Castiel's jaw fell open as he stared up at his father. Suddenly he began shaking his head from side to side frantically. "No! Please! I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again. Please don't send me away." Castiel stammered as he shot up to his feet.

"I'm sorry Castiel, but I have to because I believe this is the only way to get you to learn. If there was another option I would take it, but you have only brought this upon yourself." His father sighed as he began to wave him off dismissively towards the door. Castiel looked over at the door and then back at his father, glaring daggers into the man.

Castiel felt his fists clench as he turned on his heel and exited his father's study. He continued to storm down the hall towards his bedroom only stopping once to stare at the door to his brother's room.

The door was closed and Castiel approached it slowly as he raised his fist ready to knock, but quickly changed his mind before he turned away hurrying down the hall into his own bedroom slamming the door behind him.

He exhaled a long breath as he hurried over to his bookcase. His sapphire eyes scanned the spines of each of the books, until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled the book off the shelf and yanked it open, exposing it to be hallowed out with a pack of cigarettes inside. He gripped the pack tightly and dropped the book onto the floor as he went and slouched down upon his bed.

After he had extracted a cigarette from the pack and placed it in between his lips, he reached over to his bedside table and pulled open the small drawer. He fished around inside of it for a few moments until he pulled out a Zippo lighter. On one side of the lighter it had his name engraved with angel wings surrounding it and on the other side the phrase _altivolus per angelus _(soars with angels).

He flicked the igniter a few times before a steady flame formed and held it up to his cigarette. The flame lighted the one end and he took a long drag, slowly expelling smoke from his nostrils. He sighed and took his cigarette in between his index and middle fingers before he flopped down on his back upon his bed.

He spent a few minutes on his back staring up at the ceiling of his room taking long drags from his cigarette every couple of minutes before banishing the smoke from his lungs, until his cell phone startled him up into a sitting position.

He struggled to fish it out of his pocket as he kept his lips wrapped tightly around the shrinking cigarette as he gazed down at the text message he had received.

Fr: Balthazar – Did you get into trouble?

Castiel snorted at the text message as he quickly began typing up a message for Balthazar

Fr: Castiel – I got reamed. He's even sending me away to boarding school so I don't screw up his life even more.

Castiel pressed the send button on his phone and waited patiently for Balthazar's reply by smoking another cigarette. A few minutes pass and his phone gently vibrated again.

Fr: Balthazar – Dude that sucks! I'm going to miss you because I mean, who else am I going to do fucked up shit with? =(

Castiel smiled slightly at the message in spite of everything that had happened. He typed a quick response to Balthazar once more.

Fr: Castiel – I'm sure you'll find someone, but I'm glad you'll miss me. At least I had one good thing here.

Castiel pressed the send button and then tossed the phone on to his bedside table, while rolling over trying to somehow find some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Castiel woke up feeling light headed as he struggled to sit up in the tangles of his bed sheets. He heard a loud banging and looked quickly over to the entrance to his room. He saw his father standing with a large black trunk in his hands as he marched closer to Castiel's bed.<p>

"I have already had someone pack your things. Now get up and get dressed so I can send you on your way." Castiel's father finished his statement as he slammed the trunk down onto the floor and strolled out of Castiel's room without looking back.

Castiel stared darkly at the trunk as he slithered out of bed and trudged over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers and then a pair of dark denim jeans. He sifted through his drawers and yanked out a gray long sleeve shirt that had an elaborate design on the back that made it look like he had wings. After he finished getting dressed he walked back to his bedside table and picked up his lighter and his cell phone, shoving them deep down into his pockets. He shot the trunk another dark look as he reached down and grabbed its handle and dragged it from his room turning off the light as he exited.

* * *

><p>Castiel and his father filed into his father's limo and started on their way to the airport. The trip there was silent with Castiel just glaring out the window at the passing scenery.<p>

"Where are you banishing me too?" Castiel asked slowly not tearing his eyes away from the window and the scenery.

"Lawrence Academy, for delinquent boys, who are much like yourself…Troubled." Castiel's father spat as Castiel cringed at his father's harsh words.

"Are you coming with me?" Castiel asked, already knowing the answer.

"No of course not, I am much too busy. I have sent the required paperwork ahead all ready and I just hope that this school will knock some sense into you Castiel." His father stated sternly as the limo slowed down and pulled to a stopped at the large main curb in front of the large airport.

The limo driver stepped out of the limo and retrieved Castiel's trunk before he went and opened the limo's door for Castiel. Castiel turned to look at his father. He wanted to confess everything, but he couldn't. He wanted his father to say he had been mistaken once he heard the truth, but both of them just remained silent, as they stared darkly at one another.

"Go Castiel!" His father finally barked and Castiel's scrambled out of the limo, not daring to look back at his father. The limo driver stared at him for a moment then handed Castiel's the handle to the trunk and a plane ticket. Castiel blinked in confusion as the driver shut the door, which left him looking at his reflection in the dark tinted glass. The driver tipped his hat towards Castiel as he walked back around the car getting in it quickly and pulling away from the curb.

Castiel stared after them. He clenched his fist tightly around the ticket, crumpling it slightly. The handle of his trunk shook in the palm of his hand. He wasn't sure if he was mad at the fact that his father hadn't even said goodbye or the fact that his father treated him as a burden. At that moment Castiel then decided that if his father didn't need him, then he didn't need his father either. But that didn't stop him from looking back over his shoulder once more at the shrinking limo, before he vanished into the airport.


	2. When We Met

_Hello...again all you wonderful people,_

_Here is chapter 2...I'm not sure i have much to say about it...i redited it like crazy and now it looks completely different...but i like it better...sooo anyone have a question about the title? yeah well that makes both of us...I was originally going to use the second title this story was given, but decided on its original...of course it could still change through the course of the story because i have mixed feelings about it. Dean also makes his enterance here and Castiel's first reaction is? Also i'm sorry chuck...i promise you'll have a cooler part as the story progresses. Now one to the important things...I of course don't own Supernatural i'm sure your all aware of that. _

_I'm going to ask nicely now to please read, review, and enjoy =) Please and Thank_

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>Castiel pulled his trunk roughly up the stone steps of his new prison (boarding school actually). He paused and released the handle of his trunk and slouch down upon it. He was exhausted from his flight and it had nearly taken an act of god to get a taxi to drive him all the way out to the school.<p>

His head fell into his hands as he let out an exasperated sigh and on top of being exhausted; he was also still pissed with his father. And he was in a desperate need for a cigarette. Quickly he began to fish around in his pocket for the only thing he could currently think was his salvation. His fingers clenched around the fresh pack and just when he was about to pull out his new pack of cigarettes a timid voice sounded making him freeze.

He looked up slowly at a short boy. He had short messy brown hair and something resembled a nervous tick. Castiel watched the boy fidget while he looked over at Castiel, then back over his shoulder like he was afraid someone was watching him. The boy crept closer, and by this time Castiel felt himself growing more impatient and finally he snapped, "What?" He yelled and he watched the other boy flinched and take a hesitant step backwards, which caused him to nearly tumble down the stone steps.

Finally the boy spoke, "Are you the new kid?" he asked timidly and Castiel ran his tongue over his lower lip before he nodded his head up and down in confirmation.

"Yes, I guess I am." He then added in a verbal confirmation as he looked away from the twitching boy and up at the overcast sky.

"So you're Castiel then, the very impromptu to student, who was added to the school's rosters virtually overnight?" The boy asked his hands twitching slightly while Castiel just nodded his head in confirmation once more, "Oh, I'm Chuck by the way," the boy added as he stuck out his hand for Castiel to shake.

Castiel rolled his eyes and ignored Chuck's hand. Chuck bit his lower lip and pulled back his hand uncomfortably.

"Yes, I'm Castiel, and I guess my quick entrance was probably because of my 'too rich for his own good' daddy." Castiel replied bitterly as he stood up and grabbed the handle of his trunk once more, "Could you show me to the dorms? I'm tired of hauling my stuff around." Castiel then added and Chuck nodded his head up and down eagerly.

"Yeah, come on follow me." Chuck said brightly as he turned and headed up the stone steps. Castiel groaned as he tugged his trunk and himself up the steps and after Chuck.

Five minutes later Chuck led Castiel up to flights of stairs and down a long white hall that has graying tiles. It was dimly lit, with only two lights on each end of the hall. On either side of the hall there are tall light brown doors that have white boards with names are written upon them. But Castiel highly doubted that the guy that resided in that room was actually named 'dickhead'.

Chuck pointed down towards the end of the hall and Castiel groaned as he pulled his trunk even farther still. Finally they neared the end of the hall and stop in front of the last door on the left. The supposed name written on the door's white board was 'buzz off'. Castiel arched an eyebrow as he stared at the stubby letters that were on the white, while Chuck started to knock loudly upon the door.

On the other side of the door Castiel heard a loud cuss word, which was then followed by feet shuffling across the floor before the thrown open only to reveal a very handsome but disgruntled young man.

Castiel felt the air hitch in his lungs as his eyes locked with a stunning pair of jade eyes. The man standing in the doorway stood taller than Castiel by a couple inches. His hair was a dark blond that almost looked brown under the dim lights in the hall. The hair was short and styled in short spikes, which the guy then began smoothing down with the palm of his hand, absentmindedly. Castiel's watched the guy then lean against the doorframe, which brought Castiel's attention to the fact that the guy was shirtless and had a pristine set of rippling ads that met flawless at the hemline of his tight pair of jeans that hugged the guy's waist and the rest of him, in all the right places.

Castiel swallowed nervously and looked down at the dingy gray flecked tile floor.

"Hey Dean." Chuck said cheerfully and Dean's eyes narrowed upon, which made Chuck look more nervous as he began to fidget with the collar of his blazer. "This is your new roommate. Castiel." Chuck's voice quivered as he began to looked up and down the hall for some support, but found none.

"Castiel? What the hell kind of a name is that?" Dean laughed to Chuck, who shrugged.

Castiel scowled as he looked back over at Dean. His first impression of the young man, shattered just as quickly as it came.

"A religious one. Dick-head!" Castiel spat, which made Dean turn and finally acknowledge Castiel presence.

Dean blinked once in surprise as he looked Castiel up and down, which made Castiel huff in annoyance as he pushed past Dean into the dorm room, dragging his trunk as he went.

"Well… see you later Chuck." Dean said brightly as he slammed the door Chuck's face.

Dean sighed and leaned against the closed door as he stared darkly at his new roommate, who had quickly deducted which side was his.

The first thing Castiel noticed about the cramped dorm room was that Dean's side was on the furthest away from the door, which was by the one and only window. The window looked out over a large grassy field that had to large white metal goal posts, which the academy most likely used for recreational sports when the weather was decent.

Dean's bed, which sat just below the was twin sized and walls that surrounded it were lined with posters of rock bands such as Metallica, The Rolling Stones, AC/DC, and Blue Oyster Cult. All of band which Castiel had heard of, but never really listened to.

Castiel sighed as he pulled his trunk over to the vacant side of the room, a matching twin bed sat. Castiel shoved the trunk down to the foot of his bed and slouched down upon it, feeling suddenly exhausted once more.

"So, what's your story?" Dean said abruptly, which made Castiel look up and blink at him once in surprise.

"None of your business." Castiel snapped harshly. Dean just shrugged his broad shoulders as he walked over to his bed and flopped down on it, which made the bed frame creak loudly in protest against the additional weight.

Castiel stood up and flipped the lid of his trunk open with a loud bang. He carefully began to rummage through its contents and the longer he searched the more frantic he became obviously looking for something specific. The longer his searching went the more frantic he became.

Dean arched an eyebrow as Castiel pushed his hands through his hair a panicked look spread upon his face, when the realization sunk in that what he was searching for wasn't there. Quickly he reached into his pocket as he hustled over to the door and yanked open as hustled out into the hall.

Dean's curiosity got the better of him as he slowly got up from his bed and crept over to the door that Castiel hadn't completely closed behind him in his haste. Dean peaked though the door and watched Castiel pace and whisper harshly into his phone.

"Father, that's not fair! I know I made a mistake…. I know I don't deserve…. Please don't say that. It was an accident!.. I didn't mean too! I still part of this family….Right? Yes… Sorry for bothering you sir." Castiel shut the phone with a loud snap and pinched the bridge of his nose as he started to trudge back towards his room.

Dean back pedaled and slumped back down upon his bed and quickly brought a car magazine up over his eyes and pretended to read it as Castiel reentered their room.

"Something the matter?" Dean asks as he raised his eyes over the top of the magazine.

"No, everything is fine!" Castiel snapped. Dean just shrugged again and returned to reading his magazine.

"You know dinner is in a few minutes." Dean muttered, not even looking up from the magazine this time.

Castiel looked over at him for a long moment, then back down at his trunk. He sighed and began pulling things out of his trunk without care and taking them over to the wardrobe that sat hidden behind the door when it was opened.

"I'm not hungry." Castiel muttered in a low voice as Dean sighed as he placed his magazine on the small white beside table before he stood up slowly, and reached down picking up a shirt that was in a crumpled pile upon the floor beside his bed.

He pulled the shirt over his head and nodded towards Castiel, as he strolled over towards the door to leave, but stopped abruptly upon hearing a loud growl coming from Castiel's stomach. Dean looked back over at Castiel and Castiel looked down at the floor, embarrassed. Dean huffed and shook his head as he left, not even giving Castiel a passing glance.

Castiel finished unpacking his trunk rather quickly and finally pulled out the pack of fresh cigarettes he had been longing for all day. He paused and looked over to Dean's side of the room and then down at the cigarettes in his hands. He quickly gave into his addiction and trudged over to Dean's side of the room and pushed open the window. He fished around in his pocket for a moment until his fingers curled around his lighter. He sat down carefully upon the corner of Dean's unmade bed and quickly placed a cigarette in between his lips. He flicked the lighters a few times until a flame formed and he quickly brought it up to cigarette. After the stick was lit he snuffed out the flame and took a very long and needed drag. He turned his head expelled the smoke out the window and slowly watched it rise up and disappear into the sky.

Castiel had already gone through two more cigarettes, by the time Dean returned from dinner. Dean blinked in surprise when he saw Castiel sitting on his bed a cigarette in-between his lips. Castiel and Dean stared at each other for a long moment before he scrambles off Dean's bed.

"My apologies, it was just that your bed was next to the window, and I really needed a smoke. I promise I won't smoke when you're around if you don't want me to. I'm just having a really bad day." Castiel rambled and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it; just don't set my bed on fire." Dean stopped speaking abruptly and walked over to Castiel and placed a brown paper bag into his hands. Castiel looked down at it, then back up to Dean with a confused expression.

"What is it?" he asked innocently and Dean just sighed.

"Open it and find out genius." Dean huffed as he flopped down upon his bed.

Castiel looked down at the paper bag once more, before he carefully opened and stared down into its depths. His eyes grew wide with surprise as he reached his hand down into the bag and quickly extracted a cheeseburger.

"For me?" He asked hesitantly and Dean just rolls his eyes again as he nodded his head. "Thanks."Castiel muttered softly as he takes a huge bite of the burger.

Dean watches Castiel inhale the burger. "Not hungry my ass." Dean scoffed as Castiel glared at him, his mouth full.

"I didn't ask for your help." Castiel snapped after he swallowed his mouth full. Dean smirked and Castiel looked away towards the door.

"Oh but your stomach did." Dean laughed, while Castiel felt his cheeks grow hot. "Look, I understand that you feel overwhelmed, but you don't have to be a dick about it." Dean added sharply and Castiel looked back over at Dean and nodded his head up and down slowly.

"Oh, and by the way, it's only a matter of time." Dean continued and Castiel raised a confused eyebrow.

"A matter of time before what?" Castiel asked softly and Dean's smirk grew wider.

"Before you tell me your secret." Dean said darkly.


	3. Promise Me Something

_Hey everyone,_

_Here it is again with Chapter 3...only two days later then i normally am. I have just been super lazy and haven't felt like writing this much...well that's not completely true...i have been writing about it plenty in my journal...but i hate typing it out...i have nothing against typing i just hate typing out things i have already wrote...if i ever become famous...i'm going to hire a scribe...lol dare to dream i guess. _

_I really need to thank you guys so much. You guys are favoring, altering, and reviewing like nobody's business. Keep up the good work and i promise more updates will come. I have read and reread all of the comments i have received on this work...and i was shocked that 90% of them were asking me just what did Castiel do...now now..you know i can't tell you that or i would ruin the story. But i can tell you this... there are two items in this chapter that are going to be recurring and i dare you figure out what they are...;D_

_Now please Read, Review and Enjoy...also i might add that of course i do not...and probably will never own supernatural...that is all...now carry on my wayward fans XD _

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>Castiel groaned when he heard Dean's alarm clock begin to wail at just past six am. He rolled over and yanked the covers up over his head. He was still exhausted, and sleep hadn't come all that easy for him the night before. He rolled over again and turned to face Dean, who was just a lump hidden among the waves of sheets and blankets. Finally a large calloused hand merged forth and threw off the covers, exposing Dean's stoic face.<p>

Castiel tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. He watched Dean pace cross over to the small chestnut colored wardrobe that sat at the end of his bed, which was smashed up into the wall. He saw Dean look over at his bed and he slammed his eyes shut, pretending to still be asleep. It had been a couple of months since his arrival at the academy and still he wasn't use to getting up or having an attractive roommate.

He heard, Dean, sigh and he cracked his eyes slightly and continued to watch Dean rummage through his wardrobe. First Dean took out a pair of black slacks followed by a navy blue dress shirt and then a black blazer that had the school's crest sewn into a breast pocket in the same navy blue color that matched the dress shirt. It looked stunning on Dean, and no one Castiel had met could fill it out better.

Quickly Castiel became a captivated with the way Dean moved because every move he made seemed to fit flawlessly into the next, which was something never Castiel thought he could do. Dean walked with confidence even if he didn't have any, or least that was what Castiel assumed, where Castiel just walked stiff, as he dipped his head and stared at his feet.

Castiel watched Dean intently as he strode over to the door and pulled it open before turning his head towards Castiel.

Dude! Wake up Cas!" He snapped as he yanked open the door and stepped through it disappearing from Castiel's site.

Castiel stared at the ceiling a moment longer before he started stretching his arms up over his head. He sat up slowly and examined the dorm room. It didn't look any different from when he fell asleep last night and why should it.

Gently he placed his feet on the dingy gray tiles, but jerked them back after realizing how cold they were. He huffed, and then turned towards the door, and to where his own wardrobe resided. He paced hopped over there quickly and extracted his own uniform. He stripped off his sweat pant and boxer and replaced the boxers with a clean pair before he began to shimmy into his pants. During this time he had somehow lost his balance and began tumbling backwards.

He pinched his eyes shut waiting for his body to connect to the cold tiles, but it did not. In fact for the long moment Castiel felt weightless. His eyes fluttered up and his gaze connected with Dean, who had caught him by his under his arms pits.

Castiel clamored to his feet, which was rather difficult with his pants still around his ankles. He tripped again and this time collided with Dean's hard chiseled chest. He felt his cheek begin to flush and he looked down at the floor.

"My apologies." he muttered quietly unable to look Dean in the eye. He pushed himself off Dean's chest more carefully this time as he pulled his pants up around his waist.

Still he was afraid to look Dean in the eyes. He was afraid that Dean would see. See right through him and notice one of the many secrets tried to guard so carefully.

"Hey, it's fine." Dean said with an indifferent tone in his voice. Castiel looked up, unable to believe that Dean had shrugged it off as simple as that. He snorted and began pulling on his dress shirt. He fumbled with the buttons, but looked over at himself, which was reflecting from a small square mirror that hung just inside the door of his wardrobe.

His hands shot up to his hard as he made a fruitless attempt to tame it. Finally after realizing that his attempts had been pointless he gave up and pulled on his blazer.

"Are you heading to class? Or are you going to the mess hall?" Dean asked abruptly from over on his side of the room, while he shuffled around searching for the text book for his morning classes.

"I think I'm going to skip breakfast this morning. I have a few things I need to take care of in my Chemistry class." Castiel muttered as he fumbled with his tie. The tie was a black and hung loosely around his neck. He shrugged it was good enough.

Dean, who always neglected to wear a tie at all, nodded his head, "Yeah that sounds good. I'll see you later Cas."

Dean paced out of their dorm room without even one passing glace in Castiel's direction. Castiel sighed and began searching for his own books, and soon discovered that his literature book was missing. He cursed under his breath, but gave up the search. He would have time at lunch and his free period to look for it.

He grabbed his chemistry book and hustled out of the dorm room.

Castiel and Dean resided in one of the three dorm buildings that all faced each other and came together into a massive courtyard that held in the center a large marble statue of an angel reaching for the sky, but her wings locked down at her side.

Castiel exited the building and paced towards the statue. He paused for a moment and looked at her. Her face was held a sad expression as she looked longingly up at the sky. Castiel wasn't entirely sure why the angel captivated his so much, but each time he passed it he stopped and stared.

That morning however he was running late and quickly turned on his heel heading for the science building. Not glancing back at the angel like he normally did.

* * *

><p>Castiel sat in back row in front of the window in his chemistry class, absentmindedly thumbing through the pages in his text book, while stopping here and there when a picture or a particular phrase caught his eye. For some reason he couldn't seem to focus. His mind wandered constantly and it always constantly ended on Dean. He shook his head in yet another attempt to somehow help him get his mind from wandering, but especially from wandering off towards Dean.<p>

He sighed and looked up at the board, where the teacher was scrawling the notes about covalent bonds, which Castiel already knew about. So he continued to flip through his book. Everyone once in awhile, he paused and underlined certain phrases that the teacher mentioned in their lecture. That he was only truly half listening too.

Something on a page caught his attention and he bit his lower lip and studied it harder for a moment, before he looked up and noticed all eyes were on him. He blinked in surprise. He hadn't done nor said anything to cause their attention to all fall on him. Suddenly he realized they weren't looking at him, actually they were looking past him and out the window. Slowly he turned around and looked out the window and he felt the color drain from his face as he saw Balthazar swinging a banner that says 'free Castiel!'

Castiel shot up out of his seat and rushed out of the classroom trying desperately to ignore the eyes that follow him as he exited the room. As soon as the door to the classroom is closed he raced out of the building and over towards where Balthazar stood.

"Balthazar! What the hell are you doing here?" Castiel hissed as he marched up to Balthazar his hands clenched and his face red.

"I came to free you. The punishment your father has given to you was much too harsh. I mean seriously, how can you stand to be away from me for this long?" Balthazar mumbled in a forlorn tone and Castiel let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's been only been a couple months. When you took those backpacking trips around Europe you were gone for three…four months at a time!" Castiel snapped and Balthazar nodded his head slowly.

"True, but you knew that I would come back. I would always come back for you Cassie." Balthazar said cheerfully and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"You need to leave. I don't want to cause trouble. I want to get out of here as soon as possible and you are not helping me, by waving that damn thing around." Castiel growled and Balthazar's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"You don't want to see me? You don't want my help?" Balthazar said abruptly and Castiel tilted his head to side unsure what that had to do with the conversation at hand.

"I'm sure I'm following." Castiel said slowly and Balthazar shook his head.

"You are a bastard, you know that? You really do deserve this place!" Balthazar said hostilely as he turned and ran away from Castiel. Letting the banner tumble to the ground.. Castiel felt hurt by Balthazar's words as he raced after him.

"Explain that to me!" Castiel yelled he rushed to keep up with Balthazar's lengthening strides.

"No, you wouldn't understand." Balthazar yelled back.

"Then just try to explain it to me." Castiel finally said as his body collided with Balthazar's and their tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs.

"I thought you would want to see me. I thought you wanted to get out." Balthazar muttered as he untangled himself and straddled Castiel, who groaned in pain after his shoulder made connection to the hard ungiving pavement.

"It's not that I don't want to see you, it's that I want to get out of here and I don't need you distracting me." Castiel stammered as he pinched his eyes shut in attempt to block out the pain.

"Oh Cassie, I'm so sorry." Balthazar murmured as he stood up and held out his hand for Castiel to take once Castiel opened his eyes again.

"Its fine, I understand." Castiel muttered as he bit his lower lip as he pushed through his pain to stand, "I think I need to go to the infirmary" He sighed as Balthazar nodded.

"Yes… yes I think you're right." Balthazar muttered coolly as he examined Castiel's shoulder.

"Balthazar, don't for one second believe you're off the hook just yet. You owe me an explanation and I plan on getting one." Castiel said firmly and Balthazar nodded his head up and down slowly in agreement.

* * *

><p>Dean gently pushed open the dorm room door and stopped abruptly due to the site he saw. Castiel had his arms linked around the neck of a guy he had never even seen before. The guy was straddling Castiel and their lips were pressing together as the guy grinded his body against Castiel's.<p>

Dean felt a strange feeling settle inside his stomach as he watched as both of the guys stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

Castiel eyes grew wide as he gently pushed Balthazar off him and scrambled off the bed. "Hello, Dean!" he stammered as his face began to flush.

"Hey Cas…" Dean muttered trying to ignore Castiel completely, while he brushed past him and over to his bed picking up his math book he had tossed aside there that morning. He stopped and stared at his bed for a long moment and his eyes shut. He reached down and gripped the math book tightly and turned brushing past Castiel without even saying goodbye as he slammed the door behind him, when he exited the dorm room.

Castiel bit his lower lip and turned back to Balthazar, who had one eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"That was him?" Balthazar scoffed and Castiel's brows furrowed, "So you're telling me you like that guy, who ignores you. Personally he seems like an ass to me."

"He doesn't normally ignore me and also he isn't an ass." Castiel muttered softly and Balthazar's other eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Seriously?" Balthazar stammered in disbelief, "I'm sorry Cassie, but I don't believe you."

Castiel sighed and turned away from Balthazar, his shoulders slumping slightly as he tilted his head up towards the ceiling.

"Yes seriously, okay!" He turns back towards Balthazar and stumbled backwards slightly by Balthazar's sudden evasion of his personal space.

"Cassie, you got to know that this guy has a motive for you somewhere. You have to see that he just wants to use you. I find it highly doubtful he could ever feel anything for you. You should stop wasting your time when you know I care about you." Balthazar whispered as he leaned forward his breath hot against Casitel's neck. Castiel shivered involuntarily.

"Balthazar…" Castiel voice was abruptly stopped as Balthazar leaned forward and pressed his lips against Castiel's.

"Shut up Cassie." Balthazar growled as he gently pulled Castiel back over to his bed. Castiel felt hesitant as he looked carefully at Balthazar. Balthazar sighed and pulled Castiel over to him and embraced him tightly in a strong hug. "I love you. Please don't fall for him."

Castiel sighed and gently stroked a hand through Balthazar's hair. "I can't promise that. Because I'm pretty sure I already have." Castiel whispered and Balthazar's grip around his waist tightened.

"I figured, but I was just hoping." He muttered in Castiel's chest, "…I was just hoping."


	4. What Exactly Does This Mean

_Hey, You Beautiful People,_

_Welcome to chapter 4 and right on time...and chapter five is almost done too *dances like a spazz*... Hey you know one of those items i said would be reocurring, well it is popping up in a big way. Also to make myself clear i was talking like actual physical items. Maybe I wasn't clear. The last scene was an interesting one write...because after you all were so happy that Dean was a good guy... sooo i had to make him one...in the original first write up he wasn't. He was actually with the others in the scene before plotting and just being a bad guy. Though i have to say i like him as a good guy. hmm i wonder how this will effect the story later? oh well something i will worry about when i get there. _

_Now you know the drill please Read, Review, and enjoy =) And of course as always i don't own supernatural...just the crazy plot i put them in...and i'm sure theres not a whole lot of originality there either. _

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Castiel stretched his arms above his head as Dean's alarm clock began to wail the next morning. He heard Dean groaned and then the creaking of his bed frame sounded, indicating that Dean had stood up. Dean's footfalls were soft on the tile floor and Castiel listened to each of them intently. Dean hadn't spoken one word to Castiel since he had caught Castiel with Balthazar.<p>

Dean grumbled something that Castiel didn't catch as he paced past Castiel bed heading to the common bathroom down the hall.

Castiel blinked his eyes a few times as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the morning that seeped through the window, while as he sat up and groaned. Gently he pushed a hand through his hair as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet hit the cool tile and he jerked them back slightly in surprise at how cold it had been to his touch. This was quickly becoming his routine as he placed them back down and stood up slowly walking strait to his wardrobe and pulling out his uniform.

He changed into his uniform quickly and turned, when he heard Dean reenter their room with a loud grumble about how the showers had been cold. Castiel shrugged indifferently as he fumbled with the buttons of navy blue shirt, but his focus was lost when he noticed Dean begin to shed his clothes into a crumpled pile upon the floor.

He noticed everything about Dean, like the way his muscles rippled even at his slightest flexing. In all truth Castiel had never noticed anyone this way before. Sure he had seen it all with Balthazar before because the guy just couldn't keep it in his pants, but he really only ever got this when he was around Dean.

He only ever became self conscious when he saw or thought of Dean. He had never wanted to be with someone as much as he wanted to be with Dean. If he could he would choose to be with Dean as often as he could. Like he had told Balthazar, he was falling for Dean and he was falling for Dean hard.

"Dude! Take a picture it will last longer." Dean snarled as he shoved past Castiel and out the door heading most likely heading to the mess hall for breakfast.

Castiel blushed and he hid his face behind the door of the wardrobe. He could have kicked himself for being so obvious. He sighed and went back to finishing up buttoning his buttons before he followed Dean downstairs.

Castiel followed many paces behind Dean and didn't dare sit with him. The group of students Dean chose to sit with was a group that probably deserved to be here. Castiel noticed Chuck sitting in a far corner of the mess hall a plate of food in front of him that he didn't seem to be touching.

Castiel sat down beside him as he gazed across the room and over at Dean, who was laughing at something someone probably said. He looked down at the table and then back up at Chuck, who rolled his eyes as he stared darkly at Castiel's expression.

"I wouldn't get too attached to Winchester if I were you, since he only cares about two things. His little brother and his father. Both of which you are not." Chuck muttered to himself as he took a long sip from his orange juice that had been spiked as far as Castiel could tell.

"I know that." Castiel sighed and he placed his head in his hand and rested his elbow upon the table.

"Oh, well I wasn't sure, since you seem to play for that team." Castiel glared at Chuck darkly and Chuck looked down at the table. "Sorry."

"Whatever." Castiel muttered and pushed a hand through his messy hair before stole one more glace over at Dean's table. Finally Castiel huffed and stood up abruptly from the table, leaving the mess hall and Dean behind. He didn't really feel like eating anymore.

Dean looked up and saw Castiel pace out of the mess hall before he looked over at Chuck, who just shrugged and got up and joined them at the other groups table. Dean bit his lip and stood up nodding a quick goodbye to the others as he hustled out of the mess grabbing the last muffin on his tray just before he left.

* * *

><p>"News, Chuck?" The rough voice with a British accent sounded from the seat that had been to the right of Dean before he had left. Chuck jumped in his seat and looked over at the groups raven haired ringleader.<p>

"He's in deep for Winchester. But I haven't found out much about his family. He keeps that side really private. I don't even think Dean knows." Chuck said with a shrug once he had composed himself.

"Winchester? Chuck I need you to hack the Academy's database. I need to know what that guy is hiding and I need to know as soon as possible." Crowley sneered as he took a bite of his runny eggs and then spit them back out on to his tray, "Would it kill them to actually get some decent bloody food in this hell hole."

"Yeah, I probably can, but why? What does the plan have to do with Castiel?" Chuck muttered quietly as his eyes flickered from Crowley, to the Raphael at tall black boy, with serious father issues, and then finally to Luc a blond guy with short blond hair, who had a temper to match and the only thing Chuck could compare the guy to, was the devil himself.

"Castiel has the potential to be a very important pawn, but we have to do something to win Winchester over to our side. I'm sure his strange moral values would get in the way if he finds out exactly what we are doing. We need to promise him the one thing he can't refuse." Crowley said slowly and all the eyes fell on him. Luc nodded, while Raphael shrugged. Chuck on the other hand just bit his nails.

"I think you have really out done yourself Crowley. What if deception is added into your equation?" Luc asked as a smirk grew across his lips, which made Chuck shivered.

"Wait, what are you going to do if they do actually like each other?" Chuck asked in his quiet voice once again and all the eyes turned to look at him. He flushed and looked down at the table.

"You do have a point, but that's where the information I need comes in. Get it for me and our problems will just slip away." Crowley said with a small snicker as he picked up his tray and got up from his table. The entire group followed except for Chuck, who seemed to be frozen to his seat.

"Do you think it will work? Your plan I mean?" Chuck called out abruptly and the group turned to look at him and he withered deeper into his seat.

"As long as you don't screw it up by giving it away to either Castiel or Dean, we should be fine. Now I suggest you be on your way and I also suggest you start on the little project I gave you, since you never know when I might pop in for a visit." A dark sneer formed across Crowley's lips and Chuck nodded his up and down in agreement.

* * *

><p>Castiel looked around the dorm room as he searched desperately for his missing literature book that he needed for class today. He had searched for it after Balthazar left but it didn't turn up and now he was beginning to panic because in a few short periods he was really going to need it. He felt desperate as he slouched down upon his bed about to give up the search when the door opened and Dean entered.<p>

Castiel blinked at Dean in surprise as held out his hand that clutched the muffin, "Here!" Dean said as Castiel just stared at it completely dumbfounded. "I saw that you hadn't eaten anything." Castiel's jaw gapped slightly, but reluctantly reached out and took the muffin out of Dean's hand

Dean smiled abruptly and Castiel's cheeks flushed brightly, which made him look away and down at the floor.

"Thanks." He muttered back to Dean as he placed the muffin down on his bed and went back to searching for his missing literature book, "Um, could you have possibly seen my literature book?" He asked quietly as he looked over at Dean, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what if I had?" Dean said a smirk growing upon his face as Castiel's frantic eyes locked on him.

"Well then can you tell me where it is then? I have that class right after lunch and I couldn't find it yesterday…" Castiel pleaded as Dean gave him a look of mock concern.

"Really? Well I guess I could point you in the right direction, but you're going to have to do something for me first." Dean chuckled and Castiel's eyes narrowed upon Dean.

"What do you have in mind?" Castiel muttered with a biting edge as he glared at Dean.

"Just a quick kiss. You let that other guy kiss you. How is this any different?" Dean said with a wink and Castiel felt all of his hostility slip away as he looked away from Dean nervously, while he shook his head.

"No, I don't think that's really such a good idea." Castiel muttered as he began to run his hands though his untamed hair. Dean snorted and Castiel's eyes shot back up to Dean's face.

"Why not? I've seen the way you look at me? I also know you swing that way from the show you gave me last night, so what harm could come of it? I mean a kiss doesn't mean that much right?" Dean said slowly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Castiel bit his lower lip and nodded, "I guess that's true." He muttered in a soft voice that Dean could barely hear.

Castiel heard Dean take a step closer to him and he felt his air hitch in his lungs as he looked into Dean's jade green eyes. Dean had a little smile spread across his lips as he reached his hand up and gently stroked Castiel's cheek. Castiel swallowed hard and pressed his eyes closed tight as Dean began to lean in.

"You look like you're in pain Cas. Do you really think kissing me is going to be that bad? I'm hurt." Dean whispered and Castiel's eyes shot open as he gapped at Dean.

"No…It's just that you don't seem the type…" Castiel's voice faded and he looked away from Dean suddenly embarrassed, while Dean ran his tongue over his upper lip for a moment.

"Trust me; I'm just your type." Dean muttered his lips just barely brushing against Castiel's, who looked panicked once again with Dean being so close to him.

The next moment Dean leaned in and closed the small gap that had been between them, and their lips brushed together. The kiss started off chaste, until Castiel attempted to pull away. Only to find that one of Dean's hands had weaved it's self into his hair, preventing his escape.

Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's harder and Castiel felt his lips slide apart allowing Dean to push his tongue forward into Castiel's mouth. Castiel let out a low moan of pleasure and finally Dean's hand fell releasing Castiel from his grasp. Dean took a step and smirked at the young man, who had a vacant expression spread across his face.

Dean then turned and walked over to his bed and looked under it and quickly extracted Castiel's literature book. He placed it gently into Castiels' hands and quickly turned him towards the direction of the door.

"I suggest you hurry on to your first period." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, making him shiver. This statement seemed to knock the sense back into Castiel because he quickly turned to look at Dean over his shoulder and their eyes locked for a moment. Castiel gave Dean a small smile before he turned and hurried down the hall of the dorm out of site.

Dean exhaled a long breath suddenly and his body slumped against the dorm room door. That kiss hadn't been what he had expected at all; in fact Dean could already feel himself begin to slip under.


	5. There Might Be More to It

_Hey lovelies, _

_i come baring gifts of chapter 5...which was interesting to write i have to get on it again and start writing chapter 6 =P If i got more reviews I would probably write more and faster...you know, i'm just saying ;) I have hit some what of a block on account that i know what i want the characters to do, but i'm having a hard time getting them to do it. Last week i made the mistake of uploading two stories at once and my inbox was jambed with 60+ messages and i hated/loved going through them all...how weird or not weird is that lol. anyways here is chapter 5 please Read, Review, and enjoy...and of course i don't own Supernatural...just the plot bunnies that rove around in my head... _

_Kai_

* * *

><p>The night sky darkened and slowly the stars began to twinkle over Castiel head as he lied down and stretched himself out on the hard concert tile of the dorm's roof top. A small cloud of smoke curled up towards the sky as the screen of his cell phone illuminated the frown that had formed across his lips.<p>

_Fr: Castiel – Are you back home? How did your father take your impromptu visit out to the land of absolutely fucking nowhere? _

Castiel rested his phone on his chest as he continued to take long drags from his cigarettes before his phone vibrated indicating he had received a new message. He quickly picked it up and gazed at the laminated screen.

_Fr: Balthazar – Yeah, I'm back at my own personal hell, and he took it badly…a big shocker there right? I miss you._

Castiel smirked slightly at the message. He only ever seemed to get Balthazar's humor and he had no idea why. Castiel quickly typed up a reply and sent it.

_Fr: Castiel – No, I would have to say not. Umm I also want to apologize about what happened last night. Sometimes I wish it could be that…_

Castiel stared down at his phone unable to continue to writing out his message so he just pressed the send button the way it was. He sighed as he set down his phone and began fiddling with another cigarette as the one between his lips turned into ash, which was taken quickly by the wind.

Castiel shivered and wished he had thought about bringing his blazer up to the roof, but after that morning with Dean he hadn't been thinking strait. He fumbled with his lighter and watched the flame flicker as he held it up to the end of the cigarette.

The smoke rose above his head as he exhaled it from his nostrils and looked at his phone waiting patiently for a reply he figured he would not receive. Suddenly the screen illuminated again and Castiel snatched it up quickly scanning Balthazar's reply.

_Fr: Balthazar – Cassie I understand. I don't particularly like it but I understand. I just wish you would have known my true feeling sooner. That might have changed things._

Castiel traced his tongue over his lower and shook his head. He knew the answer was no. It wouldn't have changed anything because he had never thought he had a chance with Balthazar. Balthazar had always been wild and crazy, while Castiel on the other hand had always been quiet and timid. He was pretty much the complete opposite of Balthazar. Balthazar had always been open and absolutely loved to experiment, and since he was Balthazar's best friend he was just the got to guy or that was Castiel thought it had been.

Not once had he thought that Balthazar felt anything and now he was confessing to him. It really wasn't fair and deep down he wanted nothing more than to be able to say those exact words back to Balthazar. At that thought Castiel's mind was suddenly drifting on Dean.

Castiel knew that with Balthazar something was different and something important was missing because his touch didn't make Castiel's air hitch in his lungs, and his kiss didn't make Castiel long for more. The only one who had been able to do all of that was Dean, but Castiel wasn't about to admit that.

_Fr: Castiel – You're not being very fair. You had your chance and you told me that you didn't want me. Why are you so desperate to keep me from moving on?_

Castiel slammed his thumb on the send button and tossed his phone down on the ground beside him as he took the cigarette from his lips. He snubbed it out and looked up at the sky. He attempted to count the stars and did so even long past when he heard his phone vibrate with Balthazar's reply. A shuffle of loud footsteps sounded across the cement tiles of the roof, which caught his attention and he shot up to a sitting position.

Dean suddenly crouched down in front of him with a wide grin spread across his face before he plopped down beside Castiel.

"Dean!" Castiel squeaked as Dean chuckled softly due to Castiel's surprise.

Castiel felt the air hitch in his lungs and he quickly looked away from Dean in order to hide the blush that was creeping across his cheeks.

"Hey Cas." Dean said brightly and Castiel spared a quick glance back at him, "You disappeared for quite a while and I was starting to get worried." Dean suddenly mumbled as he began scratching the back of his neck rather nervously.

"I needed a smoke." Castiel mumbled back and he watched Dean nod his head.

"Was that the only reason you came up here?" Dean said slowly and Castiel noticed the nervousness that was creeping into the other boy's voice.

"No, but I swear I wasn't trying to avoid you. I just needed a private place to talk with Balthazar…" Castiel's voice trailed off as he watched Dean physically tense beside him.

"You mean that guy from the other night?" Dean asked in a low voice and Castiel nodded his head in response, "Cas, do you like him? Was…is he your boyfriend?" Dean's voice was suddenly quiet.

"No! I mean it's complicated." Castiel sighed as he looked away and began fiddling with the cap of his lighter, which was still tightly clutched in his hands.

"What do you mean it's complicated?" Dean muttered as he leaned closer into Castiel's personal spacing making him nervous.

"Look Dean, I can't explain it to you. It doesn't matter anyways." Castiel sighed as he tipped his head up towards the sky.

"You're not making any sense Cas, why wouldn't it matter?" Dean continued to press, which made Castiel turn and glared at him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Why am I so fucking interesting to you?" Castiel snapped and Dean bit his lip.

"I truthfully don't know. But I do know that seeing you with that Balthazar guy made my stomach turn and after that I wanted to kiss you. I actually wanted to kiss you before that, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Heck Cas I still not completely sure I can do it…" Dean's voice trailed off as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at a long cracked in cement of the rooftop.

"Stop it Dean." Castiel said quickly shaking his head as he began to scoot away from Dean.

"Stop what! Why are you doing this? I know you like me so why are you denying it now?" Dean pleaded sounding hurt and Castiel felt his stomach twist into knots.

"I'm not denying it. In fact I don't think I ever could. But I'm trying to be realistic Dean. What will happen to us when one of leaves this place? Plus you could never like me if you found out what I have done…" Castiel said quietly as he stood up and hurried towards the door.

But Dean was quicker and caught up with him and grabbed his wrist and spun him around. Castiel tried to squirm away, but Dean's grip held tightly clamped around his wrist.

"You need to learn how to take a good thing when a comes your way Cas." Dean rasped and slammed his lips into Castiel's, which made him gasp in surprise.

Castiel struggled for a minute, but soon he melted into Dean's kiss. Dean released his wrist as his hands gently began to weave in and out Castiel's tangled mess of hair. Castiel's hands cupped Dean's face bring them even closer, while Dean's tongue parted Castiel's lips granting him the opportunity he was looking for. Gently Castiel's tongue brushed against Dean's as he tried to explore every inch of the other boy's mouth. Like Dean's tongue, his hands begin to explore and gently trace down Castiel's arm, quickly snaking around his waist and pulling them closer pressing their bodies together.

"Dean! Dean, wait it's too fast." Castiel rasped as he gently pulled away and looked away from Dean as his hands caressed down Dean's chiseled chest.

"It's not too fast if you want it." Dean whispered as his breath brushed against Castiel's ear, which made Castiel shivered, "Cas, are you cold?" Dean's hands reached up and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Yes, but that…" Castiel's words faded to the wind that whipped harshly through his hair and made it fall in even more of disarray over his eyes. He looked at Dean his dark locks obscuring his view. Dean chuckled and tenderly reached out and brushed the loose locks away from Castiel's face with his thumb.

"Whatever you do Cas, never hide your eyes." Dean said a small graced his lips as his thumb lingered upon Castiel's cheek.

Castiel licked his lips and looked away from Dean. "Why do you like me?" He asked slowly as he looked back up at Dean, who bit his lip.

"What?" Dean stammered slightly.

"Why do you like me?" Castiel pressed as he slowly drew away from Dean and crouched down, scooping up his phone and lighter, "You know what never mind." Castiel sighed as he hurried over to the door to the roof and yanked it opened, quickly disappearing behind it.

Dean stood there frozen in shock the wind pushing through his short blond hair. That moment had gone completely different in his head.

* * *

><p>Chuck stared at the lit computer screen intently as his fingers tapped nervously on the keys of his laptop. Every few minutes he paused from his work and looked over his shoulder, giving a frantic glanced at Crowley, who was pacing around his dorm room and casting dark looks at the neurotic boy.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can crack the main frame. I think you may have to do this old school Crowley." Chuck muttered as his shoulder slumped in disappointment as he fell into the back of his oversized desk chair.

In all truth he was had little interest in dig things up about Castiel, but Crowley had presented him with a rather daunting challenge and he really wanted to see if he could actually hack into the school's main frame.

"Seriously that's all you can say! Try harder!" Crowley growled as he approached Chuck and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "I promised you freedom and I plan on delivering, but you have to meet me half way.

"Okay…Okay." Chuck stammered, while Crowley released Chuck's shirt from his tight grasp.

Chuck exhaled a held breath as he turned back to his computer. He typed frantically at the keys, biting his lip as he went. Finally his eyes widened in surprise as he passed through the firewalls and located the information Crowley had been desperately searching for. Crowley noticed his expression and looked over Chuck's shoulder, quickly scanning the computer screen. A wide smirk spread across Crowley's lips as he looked over at Chuck.

"Now that was unexpected." He chuckled lightly and Chuck slowly nodded his head in disbelief.

"Do you think he knows?" Chuck muttered slowly and Crowley shrugged.

"I have no idea, but this information could really get us out of here." Crowley said brightly as he reached out and gripped Chuck's shoulder tightly in a reassuring grip.

"I don't think we should use this. This could really…" Chuck mumbled before Crowley's eyes narrowed upon him, making his voice fade away as he shrink lower into his desk chair.

"We have to! Now get the hell over it and if you tell. I promise I will personally end you myself…Got it?" Crowley growled in a low voice and Chuck his head up and down vigorously.

"I promise I won't tell." Chuck stammered again as he looked back over at the darkening computer screen.


	6. Just Talk to Me

_Hey everyone,_

_I present to you chapter 6 where the secret was almost revealed, but not. Originally when I first wrote out this chapter I was going to tell you, but I think I found a better way…that's of course if I get around to writing it. I promise I will, but I don't promise it will be timely. I will try to get it out next week but ehh I just haven't been feeling it lately. Is it just me or do I feel like everyone is getting less and less interested in the story? Of course I still have the wonderful fans that write brilliant reviews and I appreciate that. So please keep it up. Because I promise will write it eventually I keep saying that and I hope you pester me enough help me keep my word._

_~Kai _

* * *

><p>Dean stood gapping even after Castiel had long since disappeared behind the door. His mind flicked around on thoughts of Castiel. Did Castiel know? If he had then why had he fallen for him? Maybe Castiel hadn't meant to? At this point it didn't matter because had somehow Dean had lost the true intention of what he was doing. He had lost it when he gotten to really know Castiel. He pinched his eyes shut as he tipped his head back in frustration.<p>

From the beginning he had known what Castiel had done and when he had heard he was going to be his knew roommate, he was going to crush him, make him feel and then take it all away. But now it was different. Now he didn't want to take it all way. In fact just the opposite he wanted to give Castiel everything. It had all just become so complicated and Dean had a hard time trying to figure just what part of his feelings were true.

How had he let the stupid guy get under his skin? How had he let his feelings get so far out of hand? Why had it been that guy, it could have been anyone. But no, it had been Castiel. Even after what he had done it was still Castiel he fell for. After all he had promised he still fell for the boy with the stunning blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered up to the sky, "I fell in love with him." He finished with a long sigh and kicked his foot at an imaginary rock.

At first all Dean had wanted Castiel to admit what he had done, but now…it was different.

He pushed his hands through his dirty blond locks and his hands lingered on the back of his neck as he paced back and forth upon the deserted roof.

He left like he was at a loss. Dean knew that they were at a stale mate and he also knew that both him and Castiel were fearful that if the truth got out that neither of them would look at each other the same way. That thought alone made Dean's stomach lurch unpleasantly. Finally he halted his pacing and turned and headed to the door and quickly disappeared behind it. He had a lot of things he needed to talk to Castiel out before things got any more complicated than they already had.

* * *

><p>Castiel pulled the blankets up over his head when he heard Dean enter their room. He heard Dean shut the door softly, then the sound of fabric hitting the tile floor, meaning that Dean was stripping down to go to sleep. Castiel had to fight every impulse not to open his eyes and look. He clenched his eyes closed hoping that if he held them closed long enough sleep would just give up and take him anyways.<p>

Dean's bed frame suddenly creaked and the rustling of blankets sounded. Then there was silence and Castiel almost wished Dean was still up and moving around. Slowly he sat up and looked over at Dean's silhouette that was casted by the moon's bright rays through the window.

Castiel sighed and pushed his hands through his hair. He hadn't expected anything like this to happen. He hadn't expected to want this so bad. He hadn't expected that he would so desperately long for forgiveness. He felt warm tears gather in the corner of his eyes, clinging haphazardly to his eyelashes before they gently slid down his cool cheek. He brushed them away harshly with the back of his hand and crawled out of bed as he shuffled towards the door.

"Cas?" Dean's gruff voice broke the silence and Castiel froze.

Castiel slowly turned and stared at Dean, who was sat up in his bed and stared at him through the darkness. Castiel remained silent unsure what he should say after his rejection of Dean only a few hours ago.

"Cas, are you awake?" Dean said as he threw off the covers and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Castiel continues to stare at him, frozen in one place.

Dean swiftly reached out and grabbed Castiel's wrist. Castiel jerked his hand back only, which only made Dean take a step closer into his personal space.

"Let go of me Dean." Castiel said softly and Dean shook his head.

"No, there is something I need to tell you Cas and there is something you need to tell me." Dean demanded and Castiel bit his lip.

"Dean, I don't understand what you're talking about." Castiel muttered as he slowly shook his at Dean.

"What did you do Cas? Just tell me what you did and I promise I'll forgive you. Just tell me please." Dean pleaded as Castiel looked away from Dean and down at the floor.

"I can't tell you…" his voice faded away and Dean pressed his lips into a firm line and shook his head.

"I don't believe you! Why are you doing this? Tell me why you won't just be with me." Dean said raising his voice as he gripped Castiel wrist tighter.

"It's because I don't deserve this, and I most certainly don't deserve you." Castiel whispered as he looked Dean straight in the eye.

"Why would you say that?" Dean stammered.

"After what I did, I don't deserve something as wonderful as you." Castiel muttered looking away from Dean and out the open window. Dean gawked at him for a moment then began shaking his head.

"Cas, what if I told you didn't care what you did?" Dean stuttered and Castiel looked back at Dean shocked.

"I wouldn't believe you." Castiel whispered as he finally yanked his hand free and looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the other boy at all cost.

"Fuck! Why the hell not?" Dean cursed as he pushed his hand roughly over his sandy blond hair, but before Castiel answered a loud knock sounded on at their door.

Dean looked back at Castiel, whose eyes were avoiding his by gazing longingly out the window. Dean reached out his hand slowly towards him, but stopped when the knocking started once more. Reluctantly he turned away from Castiel and went to answer the door. He couldn't think of what else to say anymore.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Crowley pushed open the stairwell door and crept down the hall and stopped at the door with the sign that said 'buzz off'. Crowley knocked on the door and a low growl was heard on the other side of the door before it swung open, revealing a very hostile looking Dean Winchester.<p>

"What do you want Crowley?" He growled as he glared at the British boy, who had a wide smirk spread across his lips.

"I have something I really need to talk to Castiel about." Crowley said sternly and Dean's eyes darkened.

"Yeah well, I'm not sure he is really in the mood to talk, especially with the likes of you…No offense Chuck." Dean muttered as he leaned upon the door frame and glared at the two of them.

"Well then I guess I'll talk to you first then. I'm curious Dean, you wouldn't happen to know just what Castiel did now?" Crowley inquired and Dean's shoulder's tensed and Crowley chuckled, while Chuck's eyebrows rose in surprise.

Dean pursed his lips as he thought about the answer he wanted to give to the boy that stood in front of. Slowly he nodded his head up and down, "actually, I knew from the beginning…" Dean's voice was soft and faded away as Crowley chuckled again, while the smirk grew wider on his face.

Dean quickly looked over his shoulder at Castiel, who had a horrified expression stretched across his face.

"You actually knew what he did, and yet as far as I can tell you can't keep your eyes or your hands off him? Now tell me Dean, how the hell does that work?" Crowley demanded as he shoved Dean backwards into the depths of the dorm room.

"I don't know? Maybe if you didn't have a heart of fucking stone you could find out." Dean spat and Crowley eyes narrowed as the smirk that was on his lips vanished completely.

"Don't fucking mess with me Winchester because I mean, how do you think your little angel will feel to know that you have been playing with him all this time." Crowley muttered darkly as he looked over to Castiel, who still looked horrid at Dean's admittance as Dean bristled in defense.

"You were just using me?" Castiel muttered softly his voice barely above a whisper.

"I… I…It's not like that… Or at least it's not anymore. Come on Cas, you got to believe me!" Dean pleaded as he turned to look at Castiel, while Crowley's smirk returned to his face.

"You never actually liked me?... But you said all those things." Castiel spoke slowly his voice shaking as he stared uncertainly at Dean.

Dean shook his head from side to side frantically, "No Cas, I swear it isn't like that anymore! I really mean tall those things I said. Trust me, I wouldn't have said those things if I didn't mean them" Dean said sternly as Castiel began shaking his head.

"How do you expect me to believe you? You have been lying to me this whole entire time!" Castiel demanded and Dean's eyes narrowed suddenly.

"And you haven't? You have been hiding the fact about you did since we first met, don't you dare spin this all back on to me!" Dean yelled and Castiel flinched and backed away from Dean abruptly.

"I couldn't tell you. I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone." Castiel muttered as his voice quaked.

"I understand I really understand! I have known from the start just what you did and you have lied to me the whole entire time!" Dean bellowed and Castiel flinched and nodded his head up and down.

"Your right I did." Castiel whispered as tears well up in his eyes.

Dean's hand clenched tightly into fists and then unclenched as he roughly pushed through his hair. He wet his lips and shook his head, "Why did you do it Cas?"

"I didn't know. I didn't know…I'm so sorry Dean." Castiel stammered as he hurried past the group that and out the open door of the dorm room.

"Do you like him?" Chuck suddenly asked and Dean spun around to face him, completely surprised at his sudden comment.

"Yes" He stammered and Chuck frowned.

"Truthfully I understand why he would be reluctant to believe you." Chuck mumbled back and Dean bit his lip, "Liking you was the biggest risk he could take and here you are stamping all over it. Sure he made some mistakes and yeah they were really bad ones, but hasn't every single one of us here done just as bad or worse?"

Dean gapped at Chuck in shock. Chuck had never once bothered to say anything that profound to him. He started to shake his head, still in shock, but before Dean could response to Chuck's comment Crowley spoke up: "My, my, doesn't this make things complicated. I mean this twisted love story just keeps getting better and better." Crowley laughed and Dean turned back to him.

"Oh shut the hell up Crowley!" Dean shouted as he clenched his hands into fists again.

"Who would have thought that the little angel was capable of doing something like that? I wonder how you cannot be burning up with rage inside because of what this pathetic little boy did. What happened Winchester, when did you go so soft?" Crowley jeered and Dean swung his fist up and slammed it into the Crowley's nose. Crowley staggered backwards and lost his balance, causing him to tumble to the hard tile floor.

"Come near me or Castiel again and I swear I will show you the reason why they sent me here Crowley. I dare you!" Dean growled down at the fallen figure of Crowley, who was nursing his broken nose, his hands cupped over his nose.

Crowley glared up at him as he hauled himself up to feet and he quickly turned on his heel before he exited Dean and Castiel's room, while Dean and Chuck just glared after him. Dean exhaled a long breath and turned to Chuck, who was rolling back and forth upon the balls of his feet.

"What am I suppose to do now!" Dean demanded angrily and Chuck shrugged.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to get revenge or do you want to love Castiel?" Chuck asked slowly and Dean shook his head again.

Dean didn't know what he wanted. He bit his lip and sighed, "Is it wrong to want them both, but more than anything I just want Castiel to be happy? Is it wrong that I'm so selfish that I want to technically have both?" Dean muttered and Chuck smiled softly.

"No, those are very human things to want Dean." Chuck laughed lightly.

"I love him, and I stood by what I said to him earlier. I don't really know when my feeling began to change and shift, but I noticed them change when his friend was all over him and all I want to do was kill the asshole, who was shoving his tongue down Cas's throat. I just got in over my head quicker than I expected and I… fell for him." Dean said distantly as he began to pace around the small room.

"Then you should tell him. Tell him everything that you have told me. He deserves to know despite what he had done." Chuck said with a curt nod. Dean smiled at Chuck as he turned and raced from the dorm room.

He had to tell Castiel the truth. He had to make him listen. He had to confess his true feeling to him. Now the only question on Dean's mind was where would Castiel hide?


	7. Take the Fall for it All

Hey everyone,

Here it is and i hope its not dissapointing...i spent so much time think up how to make this as shocking and interesting as possible and i still feel i could have done better, but i'm not completely against what i got here ... so that's a plus. You guys are really going to tell me what you think because i have no idea how this will precieved...This damn secret has been the biggest pain in the butt ever and originally it played no part in the story at all, but then everyone wanted to know what it was (and i didn't know) and the suspense just kept building. Of course i only have myself to blame for that by bringing it up over and over again...ugh -_-"

Now please read, review and enjoy...And also remember that i don't own supernatural

Kai

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Castiel bounded into his brother's room, with a wide smile spread across his face. _

_Jimmy's room, was much like Castiel, since they were twins. In the farthest of his room was a bookcase filled haphazardly with books, unlike Castiel, which was filled to the brim and nearly over following. Jimmy had been lounging on his bed and sat slowly as he heard Castiel enter his room. He then scowled as Castiel approached him and began to wave the small laminated card in front of Jimmy's face, which was Castiel new and pristine driver's license. Jimmy scowled at the little plastic card and looked down at his lamp as Castiel slumped down upon his bed next to him. _

"_Do you have to do that?" Jimmy muttered bitterly and Castiel nodded his head up and down his smile just as wide smile as ever._

"_Yes I do, because do you know what this means? It means that I no longer have to take that god forsaken limo. I mean all that limo does is make a huge scene." Castiel huffed and Jimmy rolled his eyes. _

"_And you really think father's BMW won't do that either?" Jimmy chuckled and Castiel shrugged his shoulders._

"_Well no…not exactly, but it will defiantly make a lot smaller scene. That's good right?" Castiel said with a light laugh as Jimmy began to nodded his head at his brother, "So what do you plan to do now that you have got your license?" Jimmy inquired and Castiel's face fell into a slight frown. _

"_I don't know... I haven't really thought about it." Castiel muttered as he looked down at the little plastic laminated card that seemed suddenly small in his hands._

"_You could go see Balthazar… I know he would be happy to see you." Jimmy said with another chuckle as he playfully jabbed Castiel in the ribs._

_Castiel bit his lip and shook his head, "I don't partially want to see Balthazar at this moment."_

_Jimmy frowned, "You told him? And he rejected you?"Jimmy sighed and shook his head in disappointment, "Trust me Cas, you're going to find someone, who will love you no matter what and with no strings attached." Jimmy said brightly and Castiel gave him a small smile in return. _

"_Yeah, I'm sure it will also be at the most inconvenient time ever." Castiel mocked and Jimmy scowled at him again. _

"_You know it wouldn't hurt to just be a little bit more positive about love. It's a crazy thing and you really shouldn't knock till have you try it." Jimmy said sternly and Castiel rolled his eyes. _

"_Okay then Jimmy, I promise that when love comes my way. I won't try to push it away." Castiel said with a curt nod and Jimmy shook his head. _

"_I love you Cas but I don't believe a word you just said." Jimmy chuckled, while Castiel huffed as he folded his hands across his chest and flopping down upon Jimmy's bed carelessly. _

"_And here I was going to be a nice brother, and invite you out for a drive with me." Castiel chuckled as he sat up once more and began waving his license around in front of Jimmy's face. _

"_You're going to regret doing that someday." Jimmy teased as he reached out and snatch the little card away from Castiel._

* * *

><p><em>Castiel stretched his limbs out as he pulled the sheets of his bed up to his chin and snuggled deeper into the depths of his bed. He had just barely begun to fall asleep when he heard the door to his room open. He continued to press his eyes closed in a futile attempt that the person who had came to disturb him would get the message he didn't want to be disturbed and leave. <em>

"_Cas…Cas…Are you awake?" panic filled the voice of his brother and Castiel's eyes shot open as he looked into a pair of blue eyes that matched his own._

"_Jimmy, what is it? What's wrong?" Castiel stammered as he began to register the panic that was also clearly present on his brother's face. _

"_I made a mistake." Jimmy's voice shook as he slowly reached out a clenched and shaking hand._

_Castiel looked at his brother's clenched hand with a confused expression before he slowly reached out his own hand and Jimmy gently placed his driver's license in his palm._

_That little plastic card had weighed like nothing just a few hours, but now to Castiel it felt like it weighed ten tons in the palm of his hand._

"_What did you do?" Castiel hissed suddenly angry as his eyes narrowed into a glare._

"_I took it… and I went out for a drive…" Jimmy's voice faded as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes._

"_Jimmy what did you do?" Castiel insisted his voice having lost the harsh accusing tone. _

"_I… hit … someone." Jimmy choked out and Castiel felt his heart stop beating as he stared at his brother in disbelief. _

"_Did you call the police?" Castiel insisted again and Jimmy shook his head again._

"_I couldn't…Castiel I stole your license… Do you know how much trouble I would get it in? Father would never forgive me. "Jimmy broke down sobbing as he buried his head into his hands. _

"_Father is not the issue Jimmy! The person you hit is! You have to call the police. You have to make this right! You have to confess to what you have done!" Castiel said sternly and Jimmy looked up from him with a horrified expression. _

"_No… Please Castiel. Father would never be able to look at me again. I couldn't live with that." Jimmy stammered and Castiel shook his head. _

"_It doesn't matter you need to do what's right." Castiel muttered slowly as he watched his brother crumble to the floor, loud sobs lodging deep within his chest._

_Castiel tossed the covers off and crawled out of his bed. He then lowered himself to on to the floor next to his brother's crumpled figure and protectively wrapped his arms around brother, which caused Jimmy to latch on to his shirt, while he sobbed softly into it._

_After what felt like hours to Castiel he heard his brother's sobbing subside and his breathing even. Castiel warily closed his eyes in what he thought would be a futile hope that to catch just a few brief hours of sleep before everything started to fall apart once more._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning Castiel woke up and found the space his brother had occupied last night was empty. Panic rose up into Castiel's chest as he quickly clamored to his feet and rushed out of his room. He raced down the hall to his brother's room and threw open the door, where he found nothing. Panic had now completely clouded over everything as he turned raced from his brother's room back down the hall and only skidded to a stop when he heard a loud thud sound from the bathroom they shared. He reached out and pulled on the knob. He found the door locked and quickly he began banging his fists frantically upon the door. <em>

"_Jimmy! I know you're in there, please let me in!" Castiel yelled as he transitioned into slamming his shoulder into the door. _

_After one hard slam of Castie's shoulder the lock gave and Castiel stumbled inside. Castiel felt the air in his lungs vanish as he saw the light blue tile of the bathroom floor stained a dark crimson. He froze unsure what to do as he began searching the small room for his brother. Finally Castiel turned and saw Jimmy's figure cowering in the corner behind the door, clutching his bleeding wrists and quietly sobbing. _

"_I'm sorry I just couldn't do it. I can't have him hate me." He mumbled from the corner and Castiel looked down at his brother with a horrified expression stretching across his face as he rushed over to him. _

"_Jimmy! Why?" Castiel stammered in confusion. Seeing the blood seemed to fog up his mind, making it hard for him to think straight. _

"_I couldn't tell him…Please don't tell on me Cas." Jimmy begged and Castiel just shook his head in confusion. _

"_Jimmy, you have…" His voice faded away as the long shadow of his father and Castiel looked up at him with a pained look. The expression that was upon his father's young looking face was that of shock and fear as he stood over his two sons. _

_In a flash faster than Castiel seemed to be able to comprehend at the moment his father had grabbed a discarded towel that had been on the floor and rushed over to Jimmy, shoving Castiel aside harshly in a panic as he gently pressed the towel into his son's wounded wrist. _

"_Call an ambulance Castiel! Now!" His father yelled and Castiel nodded as he scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the bathroom._

_Dialing the police had been a blur to Castiel._

* * *

><p><em>Castiel stood in the corner of Jimmy's hospital room as he watched his father speak to a nurse through the small square window in the door. Jimmy was curtly stable, but he had lost a lot of blood and was now sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed. IV's were attached to his upper arms due to his wrists being to wounded and tender, not to mention also bandaged.<em>

_Castiel sighed as he turned and stared at his slumbering brother, who to him, looked broken beyond repair. He pressed his lips into a line and paced out of Jimmy's hospital room. His gaze connected with his father's and Castiel could see the look of disappointment in his father's eyes. He blamed Castiel for what happened, and the horrible part was that Castiel blamed himself too. _

"_Castiel, when we get back home, I'm going to need to speak with you. It's of a different matter then your brother!" He said sternly and Castiel nodded his head up and down._

"_Alright." Castiel murmured back as he turned down and began matching down the hall of the hospital. _

_Castiel's mind felt cluttered as he his paced quickened down the hall until he was nearly sprinting down, until he fell backwards on to his butt after his body made a harsh collision into someone else. He groaned as he looked up at the towering block like figure that stood standing over him. _

"_Watch where you're going!" The guy growled as he casted a dark look down at Castiel's fallen figure. Castiel felt the air vanish from his lungs as he stared into a pair of beautiful jade green eyes. He quickly looked down at the grey flecked tile to hide his reddening cheeks. _

"_My apologies." Castiel stammered quickly as he clamored to his feet and continued to rush down the hall out of the hospital. _

* * *

><p><em>His father's study was never what Castiel considered all that big, but that day it had seemed huge as he stood in there rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. <em>

"_Castiel, I need to speak with you…" His voice was harsh and Castiel flinched before he nodded his head. He was unsure what he had done, but he didn't blame his father for being on edge. Anyone would be if their son had just been taken to the hospital. _

"_Do you want to explain to me as to why the police contacted me today, concerning an accident that supposedly happened last night?" His father asked slowly his eyes narrowing upon the Castiel, who looked up at him in shock._

"_I…I" He stammered unsure what he should say. He wanted to deny it all, but the light blue tiles stained with Jimmy's blood flashed before his eyes as he struggled to form words._

"_What did you involve your brother in? Did you threaten him Castiel? Is that why he tried to take his life?" His father pressed as his voice grew an octave louder._

_Castiel stared at his father in disbelief. He wasn't sure what he should do or say, so he remained silent._

"_Castiel I need you to tell me exactly what happened! This is important because this also concerns another. Do you even realize that Castiel?" His father yelled in frustration from Castiel's lack of response. "Say something Castiel!" His father shouted. _

_Castiel swallowed a large lump that had somehow formed in his throat and finally he spoke, "I did it. I took your car and I hit someone and I drove away. I pressured Jimmy into not telling anyone and the guilt got to him." Castiel whispered as he looked over at his father. _

_His father stood there livid in a stiff posture until he stepped forward and backhanded Castiel across the cheek. Castiel staggered backwards and looked up at his father in shock._

"_Get out of my site Castiel. I'll deal with you later." His father said with no emotion in his voice as he turned and walked back over to his desk and slouching down into the high backed leather chair._

_Castiel felt hot tears stinging the corner of his eyes as he rushed from his father's study, not daring to look back at the man. He felt his stomach twist into knots because he knew his father would do exactly what he said… 'He would deal with him later.'_


	8. Confessions

_Hey, _

_I'm back...not that i was gone...hmm. So anyways here is chapter 8 where the second half of the secret comes to light, and its kinda subtle there...after the last chapter it was hard to make it dramtic. Anyways i have to say that the next chapter should be angst free..more or less because i need to give these guys a break, they have been through a lot and haven't put up much protest...though a lot of shuffling has been done throughout this story... And as always i hope you read, review and enjoy. Please and Thank you =)_

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his hiding spot as he felt the tears well up in his eyes when he remembered what happened. He had thought he had been doing the right thing. That was all he had ever wanted to do. He just wanted to do what he had thought was right, but now he was so unsure. He had gotten lost somewhere in between and now he wasn't sure how to get back onto the right track.<p>

But now things were worse. Dean knew. Dean knew exactly what he had done or at least what Castiel had confessed to doing and he was positive that Dean was going to hate him because of it. He pressed his eyes shut as he rested his head upon his knee. How had things become so complicated? At the time it had seemed simple in the beginning because the only thought that was on his mind was to protect Jimmy. That was what had mattered, but he seemed to have lost sight in with ever since he had started to fall for Dean Winchester.

Castiel body stiffened suddenly when he heard the crunch of someone footsteps along the gravel path and he sucked in a shallow breath. If he was caught outside after curfew he would be in deeper trouble then he already was and already in deeper then he would have liked.

The footsteps stopped for a moment and Castiel looked up and all the color drain from his face.

* * *

><p>The roof had been Dean's first guess, but as soon as he threw open the door and found the roof top deserted. Dean paused and thought for a long moment about where else Castiel might go. Finally a thought occurred to Dean and raced down the dorm's stairwell and out into the moonlit courtyard.<p>

The moonlight casted a long shadows over the courtyard, while Dean paused and stared up at the angel statue. This was the first time he had noticed her so desperate to reach for the sky. Dean took a small hesitant step, his feet crunching in the gravel path that surrounded the statue. He noticed as he stepped closer to the angel he could hear the sound of soft sobs. Slowly Dean swallowed a shallow breath as he peaked around to the back side of the angel and that was where he saw Castiel carefully hidden behind the white marble wings of the angel.

Castiel's was hugging his knees tightly to his chest as he looked up at Dean with red rimmed eyes and a horrified expression. Dean could easily tell that he was the last person Castiel wanted to see at that given moment. Castiel let out a soft forlorn sob and buried his head into his knees once more.

Dean pressed his lips into a line as he thought carefully about what he wanted to do and when he finally came to the conclusion he didn't speak, but crouched down and crawled over into Castiel's hiding place. Castiel at first attempted to scoot away when he noticed Dean crawling towards him, but then realized that Dean now blocked his only exit. Dean then tentatively reached out a hand to Castiel and gently wrapped his arms around his slim shoulder and pulled him into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Dean; I didn't mean to. I swear. I panicked and then meeting you just happened and I thought you didn't know…" Castiel hiccupped as he buried his head into Dean's shoulder and sobbed louder.

"It's… I understand…Or at least help me understand. Please Cas tell me what happened. Please tell me why you drove away." Dean whispered softly as he reached up and gently pulled Castiel's chin, making the nervous boy actually have to look at him in the eye.

"It was an accident… My brother …I don't know why? I really wish I could tell you why he did what he did, but I truly don't know. He was just messing around. Somehow he had decided that it would be a good idea to take a drive. He must not have been paying attention…" Castiel paused as he tried to pull away from Dean suddenly.

"No Cas, that answer's not good enough! I need to know why! I need to know why you left my little brother there to die!" Dean demanded and Castiel's eyes grew wide in shock.

"I…I didn't know." Castiel stammered as more tears began to well up in his eyes, "I'm sorry but I had to protect him."

Dean stared at Castiel for a long moment looked down at the ground. "Who where you protecting Cas? Tell me I have a right to know!" Dean demanded again and Castiel flinched, but nodded his head up and down solemnly in agreement.

"My brother…He…He was the one that hit your brother. He then afterwards tried to commit suicide and to protect him I took the blame for the accident. I took the fall for it so he wouldn't disappoint our father." Castiel said quietly as he scrubbed his hand over face to in a futile attempt to wipe the tear stains off his red cheeks.

"You were protecting your brother?" Dean stammered in disbelief.

"I thought him telling the police about the accident would help him, but it actually nearly killed him. I pressured him and I almost killed my brother." Castiel began stammering as the sobs started to catch in his throat once more.

"No Cas, please don't cry anymore." Dean whispered as he reached out and pulled Castiel back over towards him again.

"Dean, this is anything but okay. I just I went through all of this for my brother and it had all been so horrible… Then you came along and I saw this light. I thought that maybe I could do this, but in the end you were just using me." Castiel sighed in a dejected voice, as Dean's shoulder's tensed in response.

"I…I just thought. Cas, I didn't know." Dean stammered and Castiel nodded his head up and down in response.

"No…of course you didn't…" Castiel mumbled as he looked away from Dean and back over at his knees.

"I'm sorry too." Dean whispered into Castiel's hair.

"For what pretending to like me?" Castiel hiccupped sharply, his crying finally completely catching up with him. "I can't blame you. I would want to torment the person who I suspected was the one who hit my brother with a car and drove away." Castiel felt Dean flinched beside him and he quickly stole a peak over in his direction.

Dean's lips were pursed and then he looked down catching Castiel's gaze. "But you weren't the one that hit Sam." Dean said steadily as he leaned down slightly and pressed their foreheads together.

"No, but I nearly killed my brother with regret and fear. He couldn't live with that and I just couldn't see that. I just wanted to protect him. I thought that taking the blame would do that. Was I wrong?" Castiel mumbled as he moved his head away from Dean and hugged his knees to his chest tighter.

"No, I would have done the same thing with Sam" Dean sighed as he gently reached out and began to carded a hand through Castiel's untamed hair, "but Cas, did you know? Did you know that Sam was my brother?" Dean asked slowly as bit his lips.

Castiel shook his head, "No… I had no idea it was your brother, but I was suspicious about why you were so nice to me at first. I was so stupid to believe that you actually liked me. Dean…I would never want to hurt you and I'm so sorry that I have." Castiel muttered as he shook his head from side to side.

"No Cas, that's what I want to tell you. I swear that I meant all of what I said about liking you. I mean at first the thought crossed my mind to make you as miserable as you made Sam, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Cas…I …fell for you. I swear I didn't mean too… It just…happened." Dean stammered rapidly.

"Dean…can I now ask you a question?…Why do you like me, I mean especially after what you thought I did?" Castiel muttered nervously as he snuck another peak over at Dean, who began nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Why does there have to be a reason with you? Can't you believe that I just like you just because you are exactly who you are. I don't know why I like you. Maybe it's because the way you always forget to eat and I have to remind you, or maybe it's it that innocent look you give each time we were about to kiss, or maybe it's nothing like that at all maybe it's just how amazing you make me feel. Normally I shove my feeling to the side, but with you I couldn't and the more I tried to suppress them the more I realized I couldn't. Cas I have tried not to love you, but I couldn't. So please just let me love and if you could, would you please just love me back?" Dean huffed and Castiel let a small smile spread across his face, but it quickly vanished and he looked back down at his knees again.

"That really means a lot to me, but…" His words were interrupted as Dean raised his hand glided it under Castiel chin, which made him look up at Dean in surprise. Due to Castiel's surprise, Dean took that moment to lean forward and softly press their lips together. The kiss had been unlike any of the kisses they had shared before. Instead of the possessive and harsh kisses Dean normally instigated, this one had been completely the opposite, with being gentle kind and it made Castiel long for more.

When Dean pulled away, Castiel looked at him with longing in his eyes. He had never wanted something or someone as much as he wanted Dean, but he was still a skeptical feeling bubbling up deep within his gut.

"Cas, I have something else that I need to tell you about my brother…he didn't die. He's actually in a coma and most of the doctors don't think he'll wake up." Dean muttered and Castiel tensed as Dean continued, "But they don't have the faith in Sammy like I do. He's going to wake up and when he does, I want to introduce you to him. He's a nerdy kid and I'm sure the two of you will get along really well."

Castiel released the vice grip he had had around his knees and wrapped them tightly around Dean's waist.

"Dean, would it be alright if I put my faith in you?" Castiel whispered and Dean chuckled softly as he pressed his lips onto the top of Castiel's head.

"Everyone's got to put their faith somewhere." Dean said as he pulled Castiel even closer into his chest. Dean hand carded gently through Castiel's hair as his tears finally subsided and Castiel looked rather reluctantly up at Dean, just taking in everything that Dean was.

Dean then whispered, "Come on Cas. I think you should go get some sleep." Slowly Dean began to crawl out from their hiding place behind the wings of the angel. Dean Extended his hand out for Castiel to take and Castiel looked at it for a long moment before reaching out cautiously and placing his hand in Dean's.

Dean gave him a soft smile and Castiel made a strong attempt to return, but thought he fell short and looked away. He heard Dean huff an annoyed breath and his gaze shot back up to Dean's face.

"What's wrong Dean?" Castiel said hastily, starting to get upset once more.

Dean sighed, "You need to stop taking everything so seriously Cas. Relax once in awhile. I know the idea might sound alien to you, but I promise I'll be there for you every step of the way." Dean said sternly and Castiel nodded his head up and down rapidly.

"I believe you Dean." Castiel said with a smile and Dean's eyes went wide in surprise as he quickly leaned in a stole a quick kiss.

"You have no idea, how amazing those words sound Cas." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear and he shivered.

"Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea."


	9. You'll Make it I Swear

_Please read, review, and enjoy…_

_~ Kai_

* * *

><p>Castiel stretched his hand inched forward and it connected with a piece of warm flesh that was huddled around him protectively. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away. He let out a small surprised grasp when he saw Dean's slumbering face next to his and his body pressed even closer.<p>

At first Castiel's startled and he began to pull away from Dean, only to have the boy grunt in response and reach out pulling Castiel back to his chest.

"Stay with me…a little bit longer." Dean muttered into Castiel's ear and Castiel shivered in response. He gave up quickly and nestled into Dean's chest, which caused Dean to wrap around his slender waist. Castiel felt Dean's warmth crash into him like a tidal wave and after that Castiel slipped quickly back to sleep. He didn't wake back up until Dean's alarm began its shrill wailing at just past six am.

Dean groaned and Castiel raised his head from Dean's chest and stared around their dorm room as if he was confused by it.

"Damn…It's time to get up already?... Cas, do you know what time we went to bed last night?" Dean muttered into his pillow as he attempted to roll over, but couldn't due to Castiel's body, resting upon his.

"Just past three thirty…I think." Castiel sighed as he began to slide off of Dean, while carefully gliding out from under the sheets.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Dean growled as he grappled with the fleeing Castiel, yanking him back into the tangles of their bed sheets.

"Getting up for school, we have like twenty minutes to get ready." Castiel stammered taken off guard from Dean's attack.

"No we don't… because we aren't going to class today. I have other plans in mind." Dean smiled and Castiel looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dean, we can't skip class." Castiel stammered in disbelief and Dean gave him a sly wink.

"We can and so we shall."

* * *

><p>Castiel sat on the end of Dean's unmade bed in his rumpled uniform, smoking a cigarette and blowing the smoke out the open window. Dean had left momentarily to take a quick shower before he divulged his complete plan to Castiel. Castiel had reluctantly agreed to wait to hear the plan, but worry about being caught began to plague his mind. He had gathered from Dean's excitement that his plan had involved sneaking off campus. The only thing he didn't know was how Dean was going to pull it off and he was sort of afraid to ask.<p>

He turned his gaze away from the window and back over towards the door, when he heard the knob begin to rattle. He began to panic about snuffing out his cigarette, but froze as it swung open and Dean waltzed in.

A bright red blush quickly painted Castiel's cheeks as he noticed that Dean only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Dean smiled at Castiel as he walked over to him, and reached out, plucking the cigarette out from Castiel's lips, tossing it out the window. Dean's smile grew wide as he leaned in closer and pressed his lips gently against Castiel's.

Castiel w quickly pulled away and began to fidget with the lighter that rested in the palm of his hand. Being so close to Dean made Castiel nervous and it didn't help that he knew so little about relationships.

In all truth Castiel was fucking terrified he had never felt this way about anyone before, and sure he had thought he had been in love with Balthazar. But he had soon come to realize that what he thought was feelings for Balthazar were nothing compared to the feelings he had for Dean.

"Hey, I know I said I was okay with you smoking on my bed, but I didn't say you could look so hot doing it." Dean breathed in Castiel's ear, making the boy shiver. He heard Dean chuckled and he looked up into Dean's jade green gaze. Both boys stare at each other for a long moment before Dean finally turned on his heel and headed over to his large wardrobe.

Dean spent a few long moments staring into the depths of his wardrobe searching for something to wear before he turned and looked back over at Castiel, who seemed frozen upon his bed. He tilted his head to the side and whistled, "Earth to Cas, you need to get dressed. Get the hell out of that uniform and wear something that would actually help us blend into society not stick out." Dean muttered as let the towel fall into a crumpled pile upon the floor.

Castiel squeaked as his eyes grew wide as he stared at Dean before he quickly clamor off Dean's bed and over to his side of the room.

Dean chuckled again as he reached over and pulled a pair of boxers off one of the small wooden shelves and tugged them on. He then dug deeper into the depths of his wardrobe and yanked out an old pair of faded blue jeans. Dean snuck a peak from behind the small wardrobe door over at Castiel, who he could see had pick ears, which probably matched his flushed face. Dean smiled wickedly because he knew shouldn't mess with Castiel, but he couldn't help it because it was just too much fun.

"Dean, would it be too much to ask, for you to tell me where we are going? I mean what happens if we get caught? I don't want you to be here any longer then you have too." Castiel said into the wardrobe obviously still afraid to look over at Dean incase he was still naked.

"No Cas, I'm not going to tell you and so what if I get caught. Then I would just be able to spend more time with you… How wrong is that?" A smirk form across his lips as he waltzed over and pulled Castiel into a tight hug pressing their bare chests together.

"Dean you don't deserve to be here..." Castiel stammered slowly trying to avoid the heat that had began to rush through his body due to Dean's being pressed so close to him.

"Now Cas, you don't actually know that. I'm pretty sure that if anyone doesn't deserve to belong here it's you." Dean whispered as he gently brushed his lips over Castiel's ear. Castiel's air hitched slightly in his chest as he felt the Dean's warm breath and lips curl around his earlobe

"How about we both deserve to be here?" Castiel mumbled trying to catch his breath. He felt Dean nodded in the crook of his neck.

"Sure I guess I can live with that now…get changed already you slow poke." Dean said as he pulled away and headed back to his side of the room. Castiel shivered as the warmth from Dean abruptly faded away as quickly as it had come.

Castiel nodded to himself and went back to searching for a different change of clothes. Ones that he hoped Dean would actually approve of.

Finally Castiel stepped away from the wardrobe and looked over at Dean, who was staring at him with wide eyes that made Castiel feel suddenly self conscious.

"Is something wrong with what I chose?" Castiel muttered nervously as he absentmindedly began rubbing the back of his neck.

"No…Nothing is wrong." Dean muttered as he approached Castiel, studying him carefully.

Castiel stood nervously bouncing back and forth upon the balls of his feet. He wore a pair of dark jeans that clung to hips snugly with the help of a black leather belt. He had the dark navy blue shirt from their uniform, but with its sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Draped over the shirt though was a gray coal colored vest, and out of the vest's three buttons, only the middle button was actually buttoned. The toe of one of his white sneakers scuffed across the tile floor as he waited rather impatiently for Dean to say something, while he made a futile attempt to flatten his untamable coif of hair. .

"Am I over dressed?" Castiel pressed as Dean quickly shook his head.

"No and do you really think we could get into some classy place at our age and with our records?" Dean inquired playfully and Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"No, probably not." He sighed as a small smile crawling across his lips as he looked up at Dean, who looked good wearing his own ensemble

Dean sported a pair of faded blue jeans, with a rip across the left knee, and an almost too tight black shirt with the logo of AC/DC scrawled across the front. Over that shirt he wore another black, grey, and red button up shirt. Though, his hair unlike Castiel's actually laid flat and neatly styled upon his head, which made Castiel scowl.

Quickly Castiel marched over and ruffed Dean's hair and Dean sniggered as he gave Castiel a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come on lets go." Dean said as he reached out and grabbed Castiel's hand pulling him out of their dorm room.

* * *

><p>Castiel was shocked at how easy it was to sneak off the campus. He had been certain that it would be like an act of god, but it was anything but. Castiel gripped Dean's hand tighter as they boarded a bus. He was nervous once more, but this time because he had never ridden on a bus before.<p>

By the end of their trip Castiel had decided that bus were actually just slow and confining. Why someone would use them for transportation was completely beyond him.

He gazed around the interior of the bus taking in the other participants, who decided taking public transportation was a good idea. In the back of the bus Castiel heard a guy mumbling something about the end of the world, while rocking back and forth in his seat. Quickly he turned back around and stared at the women in front of them, who was talking loud and obnoxiously into a Bluetooth earpiece.

Castiel finally huffed and slumped down in his seat. Dean looked over at him with a quizzical eyebrow raised before he spoke: "Cas, is something the matter?" Dean finished in a low voice as to not draw attention to themselves.

Castiel looked over at Dean and began to shake his vigorously from side to side. "No, of course not Dean…I'm just not use to traveling this way." He looked abruptly away feeling, suddenly pathetic for not having ridden the bus prior to that." I'm sorry." He mumbled down at his hands.

"Oh good grief," Dean sighed as he reached over and raised Castiel's chin up, making Castiel look him in the eye. "It's fine. You're fine. Everything about you is fine. Fine is like your middle name, in like ever sense of the word." Dean huffed in annoyance and Castiel felt a blush creep across his cheeks once more.

Suddenly Castiel reached over and pressed his lips to Deans. Castiel watched Dean's grin grow wide in surprise because this was the first time Castiel had initiated a kiss between them. Castiel pulled away slowly and stared up at Dean expectantly, but turned his attention to the window before Dean could catch his breath and respond.

* * *

><p>After what felt like a couple dozen stops on the bus, Dean finally pulls Castiel from him seat and they exit the bus and all of its strange passengers. Castiel gazed around his new surroundings in confusion. Both Dean and him stood in front of a large event center that looked like it had white sails jutting up towards the sky.<p>

Castiel turned to Dean and gave him a confused look, and Dean just shrugged his shoulders as he gripped Castiel's shoulders and towed him over to the entrance of the massive building. Once inside Castiel's eyes grew wide in surprise as he took a tentative step forward, only to be shoved by Dean from behind.

"It was kind selfish of me to bring you here, but I think you'll enjoy it none the less." Dean said with a smile and Castiel just nodded his up down in response.

Gently Dean begin to push Castiel forward and into a large room that sported long and tall banners sported banners that said 'Welcome Visitors to the Annual Lawrence Classic Car Show' Castiel stood there his mouth agape as he looked at the longs row of classics cars that were laid out in front of him. Castiel snuck a quick look over at Dean, who looked like he had just been sent to heaven. Castiel couldn't help but smile when he saw Dean's sea green eyes begin to sparkle as he stared in awe at the rows of classic cars.

Dean turned and looked at Castiel abruptly, with a pained expression stretched across his face. Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion and frowned.

"I'm sorry Cas…I never bothered to ask you if you had any interest in cars, but I was just so excited to see..." He was cut off unexpectedly by Castiel reaching up and pressing a finger to lips.

"Its fine, you'll just have to explain like everything I need about cars to me." Castiel whispered as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek.

"Of course, I'll tell you more then you will ever want to know." Dean stammered in an almost disbelieving voice as he grasped Castiel's hand.

Dean's smiled widened as he began to drag Castiel down the first line of classic cars, where he was already going into excruciating details about each car they passed.

The hours went by and Dean continued to explain the cars to Castiel, who remained completely interested because Dean's enthusiasm was contagious. One car in particular though captured Dean's attention more than the others and that was the sleek black 67' Chevy Impala.

"This was the car my father had." Dean said his voice barely above a whisper as he traced his hand across the car's hood.

"Your father had a car like this one?" Castiel inquired, wishing to learn more about Dean's past. Even though he himself had remained pretty tight lipped about his family and after last night he wasn't too keen to bring it up again.

"Yeah, before that bastard abandon us." Dean sighed as he popped the hood of Chevy Impala and stared into its depths.

Castiel stood behind Dean and bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to say to that particular statement but his mouth seemed to move on its own accord. "If it makes you feel any better my father isn't all that great either…My father's still around and he choose to ignore me. At least yours had the decency to leave." Castiel muttered and Dean looked up from the engine, staring straight into Castiel eyes.

"If you want him to listen to you, then you should make him listen." Dean said sternly and Castiel's eyes grew wide with fear.

"No…I couldn't" Castiel stammered as he shook his head.

"Maybe not today, but I'm positive that someday you will." Dean said as he pulled Castiel to him and gave him a tight hug.

6


	10. Tell Me About It

_I obviously need to learn to keep my trap shut (Sorry). Hey everyone and here is chapter 10…out only like 1 day after chapter 9…man I'm like the writing master..lol jk I'm not…no where close. Something important happens in this chapter which will affect the later chapters, but I'm not sure how yet. Anyways please enjoy this chapter because it has all of what Castiel and Dean needed in season six and that was just a little communication. Plus I also gave Cas a little more backbone...yeah finally..._

_Please read review and enjoy =) _

_Kai_

* * *

><p>It had been a couple months since their date to the car show and the night that Castiel had confessed and now for the last few months Castiel had slowly began trying to convince himself that what had happened was not his fault. Dean had been there for him every step away. That was until a couple of weeks ago and it wasn't like he hadn't been there he had suddenly just became distant…Castiel remembered coming back to the dorm and finding Dean with his head buried deep within his hands.<p>

"Is something the matter?" Castiel asked slowly as he stared intently at Dean's, whose head shot up when he heard Castiel's enter their room.

"No…" Dean muttered as he shook his head from side to side, "I swear to god that nothing is wrong." He finished with a small smile.

Castiel returned it and approached quickly leaning down and pushing his lips upon Dean's. This had been their routine and it made Castiel feel the happiest he had ever felt in a long time. He trusted Dean and that was enough for now on the subject Dean clearly didn't want to address.

"Cas?..." Dean's voice whispered in a voice and Castiel pulled back looking alarmed.

"Yes?" His voice caught in his throat as he spoke.

"No matter what Cas, I'll always love you." Dean whispered cheerfully as a wide grin spread across his face as a look of relief passed over Castiel's face.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Castiel chuckled lightly as he leaned pressed yet another kiss to Dean's lips.

* * *

><p>Castiel sat alone in the tall strait back chair that resided at one of the long tables that were in the school's library. The school's library was massive in size and looked like the inside of a gothic church. It had high vaulted ceiling with stunning looking arches that crisscrossed each other at the center of the roof. It had long windows that nearly reached up towards the ceiling beside the silent study area, where Castiel was sitting.<p>

The silent study area's other three walls were actually tall cherry wood bookshelves that were stacked to the brim and near over flowing with books. Normally the silent study area had a light buzz of chit-chat as other students worked on their projects, but it was still early in the day and Castiel was alone.

He had asked Dean if he had wanted to come, but Dean had adamantly turned his offer down saying that he had never been in the school's library and he would like to keep it that way. So now Castiel sat alone with a small towers of books surrounding him. A few of the books were open and Castiel's eyes flickered to one to another, where he jotted down a few notes.

After spending thirty minutes of reading a single passage about covalent bonds he began feeling over whelmed by the knowledge and shoved the book away from him. He pushed his hand through his hair as he looked at the others books that were scattered along the table. Castiel heaved a long sigh then reached for a particularly fat book and gently opened, trying to be careful as it's spine protested with a loud crack.

"My, my." A British drawl sounded suddenly and Castiel's head shot up. His eyes narrowed upon Crowley, who pushed the books aside and sat down across from Castiel. Castiel continued to glare at him, while a cunning smirk grew across his face.

Castiel knew that smirk. He had seen that smirk. It was the same smirk Crowley had that night of Castiel confession, when he had used the knowledge to try to blackmail them. He had something new now, and he seemed to be almost positive that Castiel would want to know it.

"Go away Crowley. I'm not interested in making deals with you." Castiel said in an indifferent tone as he reach for one of the books Crowley had scooted across the table.

Crowley snorted and shook his head, "I seriously doubt that. I have something important to tell you and it concerns your precious Dean Winchester." Crowley spat Dean's name and Castiel shot him another dark glare.

Crowley held his hands up in defeat, but leaned forward and whispered, "I'm curious, have you heard the rumors that have been going around campus?" Crowley inquired and Castiel bit his lip as he thought about it. After what seemed like a long deliberation to Crowley, Castiel finally shook his head from side to side.

Crowley's smirk grew wider if that was possible as he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Are you curious Cassy?" He said with disdain.

Castiel looked away, hoping that if he looked away from Crowley he would be able to fight the growing temptation that had began to well up in his gut. Crowley's voice sounded and it startled him, making him look up.

"So, what will it be Cassy? Do you want to know or not?" Crowley said cheerfully and it made Castiel's skin crawl.

"What's it going to cost me?" Castiel said in a low voice.

"It depends, what do you got to give?" Crowley chuckled darkly and Castiel's eyes narrowed.

"What exactly do you want Crowley?" Castiel spat, anger finally starting to bubble up within him.

"I'm pretty sure you already know what I want. The question is can you pull through?" A cold sneer formed across Crowley's face and Castiel snorted.

"You're pathetic Crowley." Castiel said as he shook his head and got up from his table. He turned and began walking out of the library. He heard Crowley call after him, but he ignored his desperate pleas. He didn't look back, he had no reason to.

* * *

><p>Castiel gently pushed the door to the dorm slowly and peaked inside. He found Dean lounging on his bed a car magazine held high concealing his face. When he heard Castiel's entrance he tossed the magazine on to his bedside table and looked over at Castiel.<p>

Dean's brow furrowed as he noticed Castiel distressed face, but since Castiel hadn't said anything about it he remained silent.

"Dean, if you had something important to tell me…You would tell me right?" Castiel asked slowly as his gaze locked onto Dean's. Dean looked away and pushed his hands through his sandy blond hair. Castiel bit his lip and turned away."I should have known." Castiel finished muttering and Dean looked back over at him.

"Known what Cas?" Dean said slowly as he stood up and walked over to Castiel, who was digging in pocket for a cigarette and his lighter.

"Known that you didn't think I was strong enough. Well screw you! I am strong…or at least I want to be strong." He said faintly as he looked down at the floor as he gave up his struggle for his cigarette and his lighter.

"Cas…I." Dean said then shook his head not bothering to complete his thought.

"You and my father… You are the same. You both think that I'll blindly flow you where ever you go, but no not anymore. I don't want too. I have had enough." Castiel said sternly and Dean narrowed his eyes unsure what to make of what Castiel had just said.

"I'm not anything like your father!" Dean snapped and Castiel blinked at him in surprise.

"Do you really think that? Because I don't, you both want to control me and do you want to know what the sad part Dean? I don't mind being controlled by you. Why do you think I keep coming back?" Castiel said softly as he watched Dean bristle in anger.

"I don't try to control you Cas!" Dean gritted out through his teeth and Castiel frowned.

"Really? Because some days it doesn't really feel like that to me. Do you really think that little of me Dean?" Castiel asked softly and Dean's eyes suddenly grow wide.

"You know that I don't think that." Dean stammered in disbelief as he began shaking his head from side to side.

"Do I? No, not really. I care about you Dean. I care about you a lot and I just want to know why it's so hard for you to share with me. I shared with you. I let you in that huge fucking mess that is my life. Why can't you give me enough courtesy to do the same?" Castiel whispered and Dean took another step closer.

"Cas, come on. What's this really about? Why are you actually upset?" Dean pressed and Castiel bit his lip.

"I'm upset that you're hiding it from me!" Castiel said sternly once more.

"Hiding what?" Dean said in a low voice.

"You know what. The rumor that's been floating around the school now and a couple of weeks ago you just started acting weird. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Castiel growled and Dean traced his tongue of over his upper lip.

"I was hoping." Dean muttered as he turned and began walking back to his bed.

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes, "Well thanks for that. I'm going to go get some lunch and when I get back. I really hope you're not going to be here." Castiel whispered as he turned and walked out of the dorm room.

* * *

><p>Castiel ended up not going to lunch and instead wound up sitting beside the angel statue with the white wings, were he had hidden himself those couple of months ago. He gazed up at the angel, who sad expression matched his own. He broke his gaze and looked up at the sky. He tried to count the clouds, but when the wind picked up, scattering them into smaller pieces, the mission became impossible.<p>

He pressed his eyes close as he thought about what Dean had insinuated. He knew Dean was right. He wasn't strong. Heck, he wasn't much of anything. He was just their in existence causing trouble for all those around him. He sighed as he tried to sort through all the chaotic thoughts that were crowding around in his brain.

"Cas." The voice was soft and Castiel was barely able to recognize it as Dean's. He opened his eyes and slowly he sat up, staring over at the green eyed boy as he approached him. Castiel wasn't sure how to respond so he ignored Dean by keeping silent.

Dean pressed his lips together into a line. This seemed to be the reaction he had been expecting, but that didn't mean he hadn't wanted a different one. "Look, I'm sorry. I come off as kind of bossy and it probably seems like I'm trying to control you…But that was never my intention. I know you want to be strong and I respect that." Dean's stammered as he tried to think of the words to say. And I also know that you don't need protection, but I've been protecting Sammy for so long that I can't seem to stop."

Castiel looked over at Dean and nodded his head up and down.

"I know that Dean and you have to understand that I don't mind that you're bossy and order me around, but you still have to remember that I am my own person…Plus I love you and I just want you to believe that you can tell me anything." Castiel sighed as his shoulders slouched as if he was suddenly deflated.

"So you already know?" Dean asked slowly his hand raking over the hairs on the back of his neck and Castiel nodded his head.

"I assume they are true? Are they?" Castiel asked slowly and Dean slowly nodded his head up and down as well.

"Yes, they are true…" Dean's said softly as he looked Castiel strait in the eye.

Castiel huffed as he quickly clamored to his feet. He walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck." That's great news Dean." Castiel said brightly in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving Cas." Dean whispered as he snaked his arms around Castiel's waist pulling him closer and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"You told me now and that was all I really wanted." Castiel whispered softly


	11. Come Back to Me

_Okay, I'm at a loss as of what I did, but I must have done something because I'm now no longer getting reviews the last chapter I got one… Do you guys dislike the story that much now? I know I don't write for reviews, but they are nice and I like getting them. I promise that I will try to reply back to them. So yeah…umm be nice to this chapter because this is not normally what I write. I normally just insinuate they have sex then actually going into details about it…Is it good? Do you want more scenes like this one? Also I think there is probably only going to be one more chapter and epilogue you know where they live happily ever after… You know and all that jazz._

_Now please enjoy and please Read, Review, and Enjoy. Please and Thank you =)_

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Castiel felt his back slam into the closed door of his and Dean's dorm room as Dean attacked his mouth with his own. Castiel's thoughts were fuzzy as he attempted to remember how he and Dean had started to attack each other like ravenous beasts. But before he could process the thought; he let out a small moan as Dean's hot breath slid across his skin as his lips pressed into his neck.<p>

Dean's cool lips formed into a smirk upon his skin as Dean pulled his head up and claimed Castiel's mouth once more. Castiel gasped into Dean's mouth as his tongue began to playfully fight with Dean's for dominance. The hairs on the back of Castiel's neck stood up as Dean's finger tips slid up them until his fingers were matted deeply in Castiel's dark locks. While Castiel's hands slipped dangerously low across the waistband Dean's slacks from his uniform.

Dean pulled his head back and looked Castiel in the eye as an evil smirk spread across his face. "Not yet, but soon." He rumbled in a low voice as his lips went back to planting kisses down Castiel's neck line. Castiel's back arched at Dean's touch and he growled deep within his throat as his hand reached up and grabbed a hand full of Dean's hair, yanking his head up, making them gaze into each other eyes. Dean still had the smirk across his lips as he leaned in a stole another kiss from Castiel's lips.

Dean's fingers teased Castiel as they lifted up the hem of his shirt before they danced up his skin popping each of the buttons open until the shirt hung open exposing Castiel's bare chest. A purr of amusement came from Dean's throat as he stared at the pristine white skin.

Castiel's whole body was shaking as he felt Dean's tongue slither down his down his exposed skin. Dean stopped abruptly as he came to the waist band of Castiel's slacks. Castiel's hands felt cold as he pressed his palms into the door that was the only thing that was sporting his quaking legs.

Castiel felt the fabric of the slacks slipped down to his ankles exposing his growing erection within his boxers to Dean.

"You're so hard Cas." Dean whispered in a rough voice as he gently began to rub his length through his boxers.

Castiel let out a strangled cry in ecstasy as his hips bucked against Dean's touch. His breathing was ragged and came out in sputters as Dean crouched down pulling Castiel's boxers shorts down with him. Castiel pinched his eyes closed as Dean's tongue slid up and down Castiel's complete length. Castiel could barely take it as his hands reached out and gripped Dean's hair tightly once more. He heard, Dean grunt loudly but he didn't let go. He couldn't control his body anymore.

"Do you really want this Cas?" Dean rasped in a low seductive voice before his lips wrapped completely around Castiel's length.

Castiel tensed at the contact, but then slowly relax as Dean's lips gently caressed across his skin. He suddenly released Dean's hair and clenched his fists causing his nails to dig deep into his skin.

"Dean! Ah!" He groaned as Dean's lips and tongue continued to play along his length. "I'm gonna come!" Castiel rasped out urgently and Dean pulled back slightly and looked up at Castiel.

"Not yet Cas. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Dean breathed softly against Castiel skin sending shivers up Castiel's spine. Dean pulled Castiel whole body down and captured his lips upon his. Suddenly Castiel pushed Dean down harshly to the floor and began to devour the Dean's neck with his lips.

It was Dean's turn to let out a strangled gasp in pleasure as he began too fumbled with the button of his own slacks. Castiel hands trace down the material of the navy blue dress shirt until his hands became tangled with Dean's in desperation. Finally Dean's slacks discarded across the room as the couple rolled over and Castiel's back pressed against the hard cement floor.

Dean rocks his hips over Castiel's growing erection and Castiel moans in pleasure. Dean then wasted no time yanking down his own boxers. Now both boys were pressed into one another, both of them growing harder by the second.

Dean's fingers trail slowly down Castiel's butt until he found Castiel's hole and even the lightest of Dean's touches made Castiel groan in pleasure. Dean's brings his fingers up to his lips and sticks them in his mouth moving them around seductively as Castiel's watched with bright lustful eyes. Dean draws the saliva coated fingers out of his mouth and leans in closer to Castiel.

Castiel's gasped as one of Dean's fingers slid into his hole. He can barely control his body now and all he could feel was the electricity that passed through him and Dean as they touched. Castiel gasped again as Dean slid another finger in and this time Castiel can't fight it and he bucked his hips into Dean's fingers. In what seems like an all too long of time finally adds a third finger spreading them out as wide as he can within Castiel.

Castiel bit his lower lip as tears welled up into his eyes as Dean spread Castiel's legs open. Dean looked down at Castiel and reached out tenderly and brushed a stray tear away. Castiel nodded his head up and down as he pressed his palms into the cold cement.

Slowly Dean thrust forward into Castiel, who bit his lip again to keep from screaming. "Fuck! Faster Dean!" He managed to say even though his voice nearly got lodged in his throat. Dean's thrusts became faster, until he froze when he hits Castiel prostate.

"Fuck! Cas! I…" Dean's voice became sharp as the ecstasy of the orgasm hit him. Castiel's orgasm followed quickly after Dean's and his cum came spilling out across Dean's bare chest.

Dean pulls out of Castiel gently and he falls beside Castiel, panting loudly. "That was amazing." Castiel barely said above the sound of whisper.

Dean hums in agreement as he reached out and pulled Castiel into his chest, which was still coated lightly in Castiel's cum.

"Cas…I'll come back for you. I promise" He whispered softly into Castiel's ear and he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Castiel smiled and nodded his head into the crook of Dean's neck. "I love you Dean."

"Love you too Cas."

* * *

><p>Castiel shot up to a seating position in his bed and stared over at the empty side of the room. The walls that had once been covered with Dean's rock and roll posters were now bare and white, and the small mattress lay bare upon the creaky bed frame.<p>

It had crossed Castiel's mind a couple of time to move over to Dean's side of the room, but in the end he couldn't actually bring himself to do it. He clenched his fist around his sheets for a moment before he quickly tossed them aside and trudged over to his wardrobe. He yanked it open harshly and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and his slacks that went with his uniform. He changed rapidly and walked back to his nightstand. Carelessly he tugged open the small drawer and pulled out his lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

He waltzed over to the window and threw it open as far as it could go. He then plucked out a cigarette from the pack and stuck in between his lips. He messed with his lighter for a few moments until a steady flame formed and he quickly brought it up to the cigarette. He closed the lid to the lighter with a loud snap and shoved it deep into his pocket.

He tucked the stick between his fingers and exhaled a cloud full of smoke out his nostrils out the window. He had been smoking a lot more now that Dean had left. Dean. His thoughts always ended with Dean these days too.

At first Castiel had thought it was just because he loved and missed him, but Dean just started to consume him. Almost like when they had first met. Castiel brought the cigarette back to lips and took another long drag. The days after Dean left had begun to run together for Castiel, and he wasn't sure how he was going to stop it. This had started happening ever since that night they had made love. He regretted nothing about that night and if he had a chance he would do everything the same way.

While he took another drag he tried to remember how that night started and it had, in front of the angel statue and Dean has kissed him. It had been passionate and it had made Castiel long for more.

"I want you Cas." Dean said suddenly and against Castiel's lips. Castiel tensed and looked down at the ground.

"I've…I've never…done." Castiel couldn't finish the sentence before Dean's lips were back upon his again with full force.

"It doesn't matter. That doesn't matter. Nothing matters other then the fact that I want you. I want you so bad Cas." Dean rasped as his thumbs slowly began to trace up and down upon the hairs on the back of Castiel's neck.

"Dean…I want you too." Castiel whispered back as he lunged forward and began hungrily attacking Dean's mouth with his own.

Castiel abruptly snapped back to reality, but one thought still troubled him and that was how they had managed to get back to their room. Castiel gazed down at the stub that had been his cigarette. He tossed the butt out the open window and walked back to his wardrobe. Quickly he pulled on his shirt, but he neglected to put on his blazer and tie before he waltzed out of his dorm room.

* * *

><p>Castiel quickly crossed the mess hall and took a seat across from Chuck, who was now the only person he talked to in this place.<p>

"How things holding up?" Chuck asked slowly survey Castiel's expression carefully.

"Alright…I guess." Castiel muttered as he looked over at the tray of food in front of Chuck. Chuck looked over and then down at his tray before he rolled his eyes. He pushed it over to Castiel, who quickly took the large poppy seed muffin off the tray and began to nibble on it.

"You know you'll be let out sooner or later too." Chuck then added, probably in hope to lighten Castiel mood.

Castiel nodded because he knew Chuck was right, but that didn't make not having Dean around easy. His time was running out, but it still felt like eternity.

Freedom to him now was both a blessing and a curse. He wanted to see Dean more than anything, but there were a few things Castiel knew he needed to do.


	12. Someone, I Would Like You to Meet

_Hey everybody,_

_Yes, I'm back. Well sort of. I'm some of you didn't even know I was gone. Well long story short my computer crashed, but I got it fixed now…mostly fixed. Still a few things I'm trying to figure out. In my perfect world, I would have had this chapter finished before Christmas, but ehh I didn't get my computer back till the 23 and I have been busy running around doing Christmas ever since. _

_Anyways I know Christmas is over, but here is my gift to you guys…if I had been more on the ball I would have two chapters, but again it's just not my luck. Though since I gave you a gift made you could leave a little review as a gift to me? (Oh man, am I subtle or what) XP_

_Now of course please Read, Review, and enjoy ( sorry I didn't exactly proofread this chapter as well as the others so there might be a few more mistakes the normal…Sorry )_

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Castiel sat across from the headmaster of the school with his hands resting in his lap as his gaze was focused straight ahead. He had an uneasy feeling welling up in his stomach because of the parallels he saw between the headmaster's office and his father's own study, where he sat months ago now.<p>

The office was large with a long cherry wood desk that fit wonderfully with the dark maroon walls. Behind the desk the headmaster, with his back to a large bay window that over looked the entire campus with the angel statue situated right in the middle. Castiel would have liked to have focused on the angel, but he was nervous.

He was unsure exactly why he had been invited to the headmaster's office to begin with. He knew it was still too early for him to be released, but then again he was having a hard enough time keeping the days straight ever since they had began to run together from Dean's absence.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I invited you to my office." The headmaster said as if he had just read Castiel's mind, which made Castiel looked up from his clasped hands before he slowly nodded his head.

Even with him sitting Castiel could that the headmaster was a short man and the hair the man did have was gray hair and thinning at the top of his head. The headmaster looked stressed with the dark circles under his eyes that had with his intimidating dark brown gaze. Castiel was sure that he knew the headmaster's name, but of course at that particular moment it had slipped his mind.

"Alright, well we have some good news. You are being released." The Headmaster's voice was stern, but it still held a bright tone like he was actually happy Castiel was going to be released.

Castiel blinked at the older man in surprise. That couldn't be possible. The rules of the reformatory school were simple, either, one had to stay at the school for an entire year, or if circumstances arose then they could be released sooner. Castiel was sure that the only way for him to be released early would be if Jimmy had confessed, which was something Castiel couldn't even begin to fathom.

"I don't understand sir." Castiel said quietly as he tried to keep his voice even, but nearly fell short due to still being so surprised from the news.

"You have been deemed well enough to venture out back into society. I suggest you work hard and try not to make anymore life changing mistakes because I do not want to see you back here. Do I make myself clear?" The threat seemed to be more of the standard warning then an actual threat so Castiel just once again nodded his head.

"If I may sir…Could you at least tell me what changed? I mean, what I have done, didn't just go away…So what happened?" Castiel asked slowly. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer, but he knew he needed them. He needed to know why.

"I came forward." A soft voice came from behind him and Castiel swiveled his head around and looked straight into the eyes of his brother.

Castiel felt his mouth fall open as he continued to stare in shock at his brother, who was picking at a loose string from the sleeve of his dark gray long sleeve shirt. He continued to fidget with the string a few more seconds before he met Castiel's gaze entirely.

"Jimmy, you didn't have too." Castiel said quietly as he stood up and rushed over to his brother throwing his arms around him in a tight embrace. Jimmy grunted at the sudden impact of his brother arms constricting around him, but quickly he joined in and hugged his brother back, just as tightly.

"Yes I did." He said with a small sigh as he pulled back and gave Castiel an understanding look. "You have done enough for me Castiel; it's about time I do something for you."

The headmaster suddenly cleared his throat and both boys looked over at him, wide eyed as if they were surprised he was even in the room. He stood up slowly and moved around his desk and over towards them. He gripped their shoulders tightly, but reassuringly.

"Castiel, I suggest you show your brother the ropes. Prepare him the best you can in the next twenty four hours. I will try to contact your guy's father to see if arrangements for you to return home Castiel." The headmaster said with a soft smile as he led both the boys over towards his door. "Hopefully we will meet again Castiel and let's hope the circumstances are better than this one." He finished by releasing the boys shoulders and turning back into his office.

Castiel gazed at the closed door a long moment before he turned back towards his brother, who had a small reassuring smile spread across his face.

"Jimmy we have to talk." Castiel said somewhat solemnly and the smile of Jimmy's face faded before he slowly nodded his head up and down.

"Yeah, I agree. We do need to talk Castiel."

Castiel had given Jimmy the grand tour and Jimmy for the most remained silent as he looked around the mess hall. Castiel had given his brother clear instructions on who to avoid, but he was unsure if Jimmy was actually genuinely paying attention.

"Did you hear what I said?" Castiel said slowly as Jimmy head swiveled and around looked at him with a dear in the headlights expression.

"Yes, of course I did. You were telling me adamantly that I should avoid a boy by the name of Crowley. You also mentioned something about sticking around with a boy named…Chuck." Jimmy sighed as he rolled his eyes at his brother, whose face held a now surprised expression.

"Yeah, that's right. You were listening." Castiel mumbled in disbelief and Jimmy rolled his eyes again.

"On occasion I do listen, but I don't claim to do it well." Jimmy said with a small chuckle, as a small smile spread across Castiel's face.

Castiel hadn't felt this at ease since Dean's departure. The thought of Dean made his stomach flip and he looked quickly down at the table. If Jimmy noticed Castiel's weird behavior then he didn't mention it and for that Castiel was grateful.

"When do you think we should have our talk?" Jimmy spoke up suddenly and Castiel eyes shot back up to his brother. Jimmy was biting his lower lip as if dreading the topic, but he seemed to know that it had to be done.

"Back at the dorm room." Castiel said quietly and Jimmy nodded, turning his attention on to his food that they had snagged quickly as they hustled out of the mess. Castiel tried to keep his head down in order to avoid unwanted attention, but he knew it was much too late for that. He quickly reached up and gripped Jimmy's shoulder steering him gently out of the mess hall and away from all the leering eyes.

Finally after what seemed like a whole day of the brother's avoiding the topic they make it Castiel's dorm room and enter silently.

Castiel stared at Jimmy for a long moment waiting for his brother to speak, but it soon became obvious that he was the one who was going to have to speak first.

"Jimmy, you don't have to…What about father?" He asked slowly almost dreading the answer to the question before it had ever even left his lips.

Jimmy bit his lip and looked away and shook his head. "I discovered that it was worse thinking that you might come out of here hating me for what I made you do."

"You didn't make me do anything! I chose to do this. I wanted to protect you. I knew you were scared and you have reason to be Jimmy." Castiel whispered as he gently grabbed Jimmy's wrist and yanked the dark gray fabric up to his elbows.

Jimmy jerked his wrist away and out of Castiel grip, quickly hiding his arms behind his back. "It's not that bad." Jimmy muttered and Castiel expression grew dark as his eyes narrowed upon his brother.

"Not that bad? Jimmy you have got to be kidding me. He terrifies you and that was proven when you thought taking your own life would be easier then facing him."Castiel snapped in a low voice and Jimmy bit his lip again.

"I want to be stronger. I want to be more like you Cas." Jimmy insisted and Castiel's eyes grew wide.

"Trust me Jimmy; you don't want to be like me. I'm not that strong. I can't stand up to father either." Castiel sighed and pushed a hand roughly through his messy dark hair.

Jimmy shook his head, "I don't believe that. You took everything he threw at you and you didn't even do it." Jimmy adamantly protested.

"I wanted to tell him though…I didn't want him to hate me either." Castiel admitted in a quiet voice as he looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with his brother.

Jimmy sighed and raised his hands up in front of Castiel, who eyes widened at the long red jagged scars that ran up and down his brother's white skin.

"You don't have these. You have more courage than anyone else I know. I mean you rebelled against our father in an odd sort of way. What I'm trying to say is that you don't give yourself the credit you deserve." Jimmy said softly as Castiel looked back up into the eyes of his brother.

Castiel then bit his lip and flopped down upon his bed. He wasn't sure what to say now. "Why?" He asked suddenly and Jimmy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not following? Why what?" Jimmy asked slowly and Castiel began scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I…I don't believe when you said you came to this idea to help me all on your own." Castiel said giving his brother a pained look because he felt horrible that he could not believe his brother.

"I never claimed that I did this on my own. In fact I had some help…" Jimmy said with a shrug and this time Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You probably know him…He goes by the name of Dean Winchester."

Castiel could barely believe what his brother had said. But it was mostly because he couldn't figure how Dean would have known where to find Jimmy at all. Castiel wetted his lips and shook his head in disbelief.

"I…don't…I …can't believe that." Castiel stammered and Jimmy sighed as he crouched down in front of his brother.

"He said he forgave me." Jimmy whispered and Castiel's eyes grew wide. He hadn't expect that either.

"He forgave you?" Castiel mumbled his words sticking to the tip of his tongue.

"He said he forgave me and that I should help you. I don't know what he meant, but he persisted that I needed to help you while I still could!"

Castiel blinked a couple of times and then smiled, "I guess you could say he just the voice of reason. You know if the voice of reason didn't threaten to punch your lights out if you didn't comply." Castiel laughed and Jimmy raised another eyebrow at his brother in confusion. "I'll explain it to you later."

* * *

><p>Castiel stood at the entrance to Lawrence Academy, with his trunk at his side and a cigarette pressed in between his lips. He hunched his shoulders and brought his lighter and lit the end of cigarette. He hadn't smoked in the past few days and he felt himself beginning the stages of withdrawal.<p>

The smoke filled his lungs as he took a long drag then expelled it through his nose. After a few minutes of inhaling and exhaling Castiel finally dug his phone out of his pocket and gazed at the time.

The taxi he had called was late and he was starting to get pissed. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible so he could finally have the long overdue chat he needed to have with his father. He grumbled as he began angrily dialing the number's to the cab company, until a roar of a car engine caught his attention. He stopped dialing as he gazed at the sleek black Chevy Impala that had now come to a halt in front of the school.

He stared at it blankly unsure what to think about it. He heard a car door open and looked over at the driver's side door.

His phone slipped from his hand as he looked in disbelief at Dean Winchester leaning up against the sleek black car a wide smile spread across his face.

"Hey Cas, I have someone I want you to meet." Castiel heard the door on the other side of the car creak open. "This is Sam."


	13. Epilogue: No More Need for Hiding

_The End… It's taken a while for me to finish, but I'm glad it is. I enjoyed it, but in the end my heart just wasn't in it. I'm so glad to have gotten so many reviews, favs, and alerts. You guys really don't know how much it really means to me (and other writers of course). Currently I'm working on a new story, but it will take me a few weeks to be uploaded because I want the bulk of it written before I upload it…I think that was my biggest flaw with this story. I should have more of it written. Don't get me wrong your influence actually helps me finish stories I might not otherwise, but you guys also influence more of where the story is going and that sometimes messes with what's going on in my head. No real worries though. Please keep up what you're doing. ;D_

_Read, Review, and Enjoy. Please and thank you =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: <strong>

Dean led Castiel into the apartment he and Sam shared and though it was small Castiel's eyes lit up with delight. He had been through a lot and Sam was slowly learning about all that happened when he had in a coma. It had been a couple months since he had woken up and recovered (still working on it, but it was getting better, slowly) and if you asked Sam he had never seen Dean happier. Castiel had been a great addition to his life.

Sam vividly remembered when he had woken up from his coma. It had been like he was asleep just a couple minutes then to find out he had been out for over six months. He was tired and weak, but he didn't care too much about that. At least not right away. At that moment what he really cared about at that moment was seeing his brother Dean.

Dean had been there and tears had streamed down his face as his brother sat up and looked straight into his eyes saying: "Hey Dean."

Even then after being out for six months in a coma Sam could tell that something was different with Dean right away. He seemed different, but different in a good way. He seemed happy and Sam was sure he hadn't seen Dean happy in a long time possibly longer because he had been out for so long. A few long weeks of serious recovering on Sam's part, Dean finally dove into the story about what had happened to Sam and then to himself.

He told Sam about how he had gotten hit by a car and left for dead, and then the craziest part of the story about how he had fallen in love with the brother of the guy who had did it.

At first Sam felt confused by the whole story mostly because there was one thing he knew about Dean and that was that he would never fall in love. To Sam, Dean had always admitted that he just couldn't do it. So at first the claim of love seemed almost outlandish to Sam, but then Dean tried to explain.

"Dean, are you sure?" Sam inquired a week or so after he had woken up and heard the convoluted story.

Dean nodded his head and sighed, "I know it sounds unbelievable and to be honest I kind of agree with you that it is, but…" He paused as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "There's something more. He is so sincere and he cares. He probably cares too much actually, but I would never tell him that. I just I don't know any words to describe the feelings I have for him other then love…I really don't."

Sam couldn't help but smile after that statement. He knew the true Dean and he had never seen him this open about his feelings…ever. This guy must be something if he was able to open Dean up in a way that Sam obviously couldn't.

Sam worked harder and harder to get better and in five very long weeks the doctors allowed him to be released. Of course only under the condition that he came into to do physical therapy at least three times a week. Sam had agreed, but felt rather reluctant to do so. He knew he had been in that hospital bed for a while, yet he had made such substantial progress that even the doctors were surprised. It was almost like the accident had never happened. It shocked everyone. Well all except for maybe Dean, who just shrugged with a goofy smile spread across his face when he heard the great news from the doctors.

They met up with Castiel soon after that at the front of the Academy and Sam could understand why Dean fell for him. Right away Sam could tell that Castiel was smart and kind, despite being a little slow with humor, which he didn't learn until much later.

At that time Castiel just stood frozen to the spot outside the gates of the school. His had trunk slipped from his grasp and it fell to the ground with a large thud as he stared into Sam's eyes. He was short to Sam, but everyone always was, so Sam just smiled and stuck out his hand for the other boy to shake.

Castiel looked at Sam's hand as if he was unsure what to do with it. Until finally Castiel reached out his own hand and gripped Sam's firmly and giving Sam a wide smile of his own.

Life after that moment became both less and more complicated.

Castiel for a while went back to his father, which only helped Castiel to cut all ties with him. He had tried to explain the whole story and had thought his father understood. Dean came into the picture and once again his father was disgusted with him. This made Dean feel horrible, but Castiel reassured him that he would much rather be with someone who accepted him as he was then with someone who didn't. Castiel also knew that Dean had more than a few father issues and had been hoping that Castiel would have been able to make up with his father.

His father flipped his lid and kicked him out, but in all honesty he didn't care. He wanted to be on good terms with his father, but since his father was making no effort to make amends that Castiel figured he didn't have to either. Maybe someday his father would get over his issues, but until then Castiel was happy the way things were with Dean and that was all he needed.

And now the only compliant Sam has is that he would really like if his brother and Castiel would have quieter sex….

2


End file.
